Ele Também É Monitor Chefe
by Mensageira dos Ventos
Summary: Hermione acabou de se tornar Monitora-Chefe, e está muito orgulhosa de si mesma. Não podia estar mais feliz. Bem, talvez pudesse, se Blaise Zabini não fosse seu colega de cargo.
1. Capítulo 1

Olá a todos, eu sou a Mensageira, e venho aqui apresentar a minha primeira fic aqui no Fanfiction: Ele Também É Monitor Chefe.

Depois de anos só usufruindo das fics escritas pelos outros, convenhamos que estava na hora de publicar alguma coisa.

Enfim. Só tenho alguns comentários a fazer, para situar todo mundo.

Bom, nesta fic os nossos três heróis Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram ao sétimo ano. É como se a JK tivesse parado no quinto livro: Sirius está morto (e ninguém nunca vai acreditar totalmente nisso), Dumbledore está bem e sua mãozinha está em perfeito estado, Draco Malfoy continua o pé no saco que sempre foi e... bom, vocês vão perceber essas coisas no decorrer da história. Hogwarts está mais resplandecente do que nunca, e não estranhem se vocês acharem que alguns detalhes não estavam no livro... alguns são inventados, tipo certos bailes, localizações e aspectos. Aquelas coisas que o livro não explica, sabe? Mas juro que são invenções pequenas e que não influem em nada no espírito geral dessa obra tão maravilhosa XD

Bom, é isso. Espero que aproveitem a leitura, e comentem para eu saber o que vocês acham e melhorar cada vez mais a fic.

Beijos e abraços da Mensageira.

* * *

Uma jovem orgulhosa caminhava pelos corredores. Parecia satisfeita, ostentando um meio sorriso no rosto.

A garota parou à frente de uma porta e bateu levemente. Segundos depois, foi recebida pela diretora da Grifinória.

- Srta. Granger, entre.

Hermione adentrou o cômodo, encontrando os diretores das quatro Casas e três alunos.

- Perdoem-me pelo atraso, mas só recebi a coruja agora há pouco. – disse ela, sabendo que estava um pouco atrasada.

- Tudo bem, não há problema. Agora... prof. Sprout? – disse McGonagall.

- Sim. Bom, chamamos vocês quatro aqui para nomeá-los monitores-chefes de suas Casas.

- Hum... não era para ser uma dupla em cada Casa? – perguntou o rapaz da Corvinal.

- De fato, sr. White, mas este ano resolvemos diminuir o número de monitores-chefes. Tivemos alguns problemas com abuso de autoridade. – os olhos de McGonagall relancearam na direção de Snape.

Todos permaneceram na sala por quase uma hora, onde os diretores explicaram aos recém monitores-chefes as regras, obrigações e direitos.

- Me parece que o único que já conhece o cargo aqui é Blaise Zabini, da Sonserina. O monitor-chefe do ano passado saiu de Hogwarts alguns meses antes do fim do ano, e Dumbledore achou que não haveria nenhum mal em colocar um aluno do sexto ano na vaga. Isso acabou nos sendo útil. Se não se importa, eu gostaria que você passasse aos outros as informações que faltaram, Zabini. Nós, diretores, temos uma reunião com Dumbledore em alguns minutos.

Todos olharam para o sonserino de cabelos negros e olhos azulados, sentado displicentemente em uma poltrona.

- Como quiser, professora.

McGonagall agradeceu e os diretores saíram da sala, observados pelo quarteto de alunos.

- Hum, certo. – começou Zabini, logo que Snape passou por último e fechou a porta. – Não é muita coisa, só alguns detalhes. Paciência com os alunos do primeiro ano, eles perguntam muito e têm medo de tudo. Os fantasmas nos respeitam, mas o Pirraça requer algumas azarações. Fiquem atentos à Murta Que Geme, ela recentemente adquiriu o péssimo hábito de espionar os garotos dos últimos anos nos banheiros. – Zabini deu um sorriso maroto ante a observação sobre a Murta, aparentemente achando graça da situação. – O resto se aprende com o tempo, e eu _não _estou disponível para perguntas. Se virem.

Hermione riu.

- Ah, por favor, Zabini. Como se você fosse uma autoridade no assunto. Só está no cargo alguns meses a mais que nós.

O moreno dirigiu seus olhos azuis para Hermione.

- Granger, certo? Desta sala, quem mais sabe sobre Hogwarts e o cargo que estamos ocupando sou eu. Controle sua arrogância, ou eu não irei ajudá-la quando o momento chegar.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ah, você é quem mais sabe? – uma expressão de puro desafio pairou em seu rosto. – Veremos.

* * *

Hermione tinha o dia cheio devido ao começa das aulas, e queria se preparar com antecedência para os N.I.E.M.s. Ela sabia que os monitores-chefes tinham uma sala comunal só para eles, com dormitórios e tudo. Já havia conversado com Harry e Rony a respeito, explicando que esse ano eles praticamente não a veriam. Como Hermione precisava de um lugar para se dedicar ao estudo e poder varar a noite com seus livros, um dormitório só seu seria perfeito. Assim, quando terminou de jantar, por um instante ela se dirigiu à Torre da Grifinória automaticamente. Quando se deu conta, mudou a rota.

Assim que chegou à pintura da bruxa ruiva na beira do poço, disse:

- Cuidado! Tem um lobisomem atrás de você!

Quando a bruxa olhou para trás assustada, Hermione puxou o quadro para o lado e entrou rapidamente.

A sala comunal era de tamanho médio e muito aconchegante. À esquerda de Hermione, uma lareira enorme aquecia o lugar, rodeada das já conhecidas poltronas que povoavam todas as outras salas comunais de Hogwarts. No lado oposto à entrada, havia uma pequena escadaria de apenas alguns degraus que dava para um patamar, este dando acesso a quatro portas ricamente ornamentadas, cada uma representando uma Casa. À direita havia três imponentes janelas, além de uma escrivaninha com luminárias ao lado e duas poltronas mais afastadas. Uma tapeçaria gigante acima da lareira ostentava o símbolo de Hogwarts, e a sala era repleta de tapetes felpudos e quadros bonitos que representavam, basicamente, a união entre as Casas.

Parada em frente à entrada admirando o lugar, Hermione nem percebeu o rapaz sentado confortavelmente em uma das poltronas, fitando-a com curiosidade.

- Olá.

A garota se assustou e deixou cair a pilha de livros que trazia. O rapaz se levantou, permitindo a ela que visse seu rosto. Era alto e pálido, e tinha mechas negras como a noite caindo por cima dos olhos azuis.

- Zabini?

- Granger?

- O que faz aqui?

- O que faz aqui?

- Sou monitor-chefe, lembra?

- Sou monitora-chefe, lembra?

Antes que os dois falassem ao mesmo tempo mais uma vez, Blaise levantou o dedo indicador.

- Eu falo. Como você descobriu esse lugar?

- "Hogwarts, Uma História"! Mas será possível que ninguém leu esse livro?! – Hermione olhou em volta. – Falando nisso, onde estão os outros monitores-chefes?

Zabini deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Ora, eu sou o único monitor-chefe veterano. Só estou aproveitando certos direitos que resolvi guardar só para mim.

- Você não contou a eles sobre a sala comunal particular? Zabini!

Blaise fez um gesto de descaso e abaixou-se para pegar os livros de Hermione.

- Não era para ninguém saber, mas já que Lady Granger leu "Hogwarts, Uma História", nada mais justo que ela poder desfrutar dessa sala comunal também.

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Blaise foi mais rápido.

- E você não vai contar aos outros.

A garota arqueou a sobrancelha.

- E eu não faria isso porque...?

- Porque Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa são famosas por suas festinhas nos quatro cantos do castelo, e a não ser que a Lady tenha um lugar melhor para estudar, eu sugiro que você fique bem quieta. – Blaise sorriu e ergueu a pilha de livros na altura dos olhos da moça. – Pelo bem de suas notas.

Hermione mordeu o lábio levemente, fitando Blaise.

- Ok, ok, você venceu. Mas não faça disso um hábito.

Blaise se limitou a sorrir, e entregou uma pilha de livros a ela.

- Ei, espere. Que garantia eu tenho de que _você_ não vai promover festinhas particulares aqui? – perguntou Hermione, desconfiada.

- Lady Granger, sonserinos só têm amigos quando isso pode lhes ser útil, e não dura muito tempo. Minha família é rica, mas se mantém afastada dos jogos de poder da alta sociedade e isso, claramente, não tem utilidade alguma para ninguém da Sonserina. Não me procuram, eu não procuro ninguém. Afinal de contas, os N.I.E.M.s estão aí e assim como você eu sei a importância de um bom lugar para estudar em paz.

Hermione ficou calada, pega de surpresa. Um minúsculo sorriso surgiu nos cantos dos lábios do rapaz, e ele voltou à poltrona que antes ocupava.

- Você quer que eu chame um elfo para trazer as suas coisas?

Hermione de repente voltou a si.

- Elfo?! Só por cima do meu cadáver! – Blaise franziu a testa, confuso e assustado com aquele rompante. Hermione estreitou os olhos. – Eles já são submetidos a medidas desumanas o suficiente, e eu não vou contribuir com isso! Não com esse pensamento medieval escravista! Aqueles pobres elfos trabalham sob condições horríveis, e toda a comunidade bruxa faz questão de aumentar mais e mais esse sofrimento, dando-lhes mais trabalho! Você já viu onde...

- Granger.

Os dois se fitaram por um tempo em silêncio. Hermione arfava e Zabini a observava com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Granger. – repetiu Blaise, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança. – Esse é o propósito de vida deles. É para isso que eles vivem. Infelizmente, isso é uma característica dos elfos. São criaturas que nasceram para servirem a alguém. E eles gostam disso. O que faz suas vidas terem sentido é o fato de serem capazes de servir a um patrão da melhor maneira possível.

- Mas é inadmissível! Eles não deveriam...

- Ok, ok. Se você acha tão injusto e cruel, vá você mesma pegar suas coisas. Eu só estava querendo ajudar.

Hermione se virou, indo em direção à saída.

- A idéia de "ajudar" dele é escravizar elfos. – resmungou ela para si mesma. – Típico de um sonserino.

Blaise não pôde deixar de ouvir e apenas revirou os olhos em resposta.

* * *

Quando Hermione voltou, trazendo todos os seus pertences em uma bolsinha pequena, não encontrou Blaise Zabini na sala comunal. "Menos mal", pensou ela, se dirigindo ao aposento da Grifinória. Era um quarto parecido com o dormitório original, com a diferença que tinha apenas uma cama. Era também mais mobiliado, possuindo, além do normal, um armário, uma cômoda e uma poltrona confortável ao lado da janela.

Hermione organizou tudo em pouco tempo, e se preparou para estudar. Ela tinha visto uma bonita e espaçosa escrivaninha de madeira na sala comunal, e decidiu que seria ali que ela ia estudar. Transportou todos os seus livros e materiais escolares para lá, para logo em seguida se sentar e começar os estudos.

Quase uma hora depois, Hermione ouviu um ruído vindo da escada do aposento sonserino. Dirigiu o olhar para lá a tempo de ver Zabini entrando na sala comunal carregando alguns livros e materiais. O rapaz não pareceu percebê-la enquanto deixava os livros no tapete em frente à lareira e voltava ao seu quarto para voltar com mais alguns materiais, fazendo-o pelo menos umas três vezes. Hermione continuou observando-o em silêncio, não fazendo a menor questão de ser percebida. Quando Zabini finalmente trouxe tudo o que precisava para a sala, sentou-se no chão com as costas apoiadas em uma poltrona e começou a organizar seus estudos. Separou livros e pergaminhos, juntou penas. Assim que viu sua tarefa terminada, o rapaz de cabelos negros soltou um suspiro cansado e tirou a camisa, ficando apenas de tênis e jeans. "Ok, agora já chega", pensou Hermione, embora ela não pudesse negar que o torso do sonserino era uma visão consideravelmente agradável.

- Zabini, eu odeio interromper o seu showzinho, mas...

- Merlim! – exclamou ele, assustado com a voz que a princípio viera do nada. Olhando rapidamente em volta, Blaise percebeu a grifinória sentada atrás da escrivaninha, fitando-o com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Você quer me matar do coração?

- Não era a minha intenção a princípio, mas já que você apresentou essa opção... – disse Hermione, fingidamente pensativa.

- Ok, ok. – retrucou ele, vestindo a camisa. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. – Você disse "showzinho"? Porque, até onde eu sei, se há show, há platéia...

Hermione sentiu as maçãs do rosto ficarem mais quentes imediatamente, mas se manteve firme.

- Tenho mais o que fazer, Zabini. – respondeu ela, dirigindo-lhe um olhar de puro desprezo.

- Imagino. A Rebelião dos Duendes de 1426 é _tão _mais interessante do que eu...

- Zabini, você _definitivamente _não está com toda essa moral. – disse ela.

- Me diga você, Granger. – retrucou ele, dando a ela seu melhor olhar sedutor e um sorriso de parar trânsitos.

Hermione vacilou por um momento, sem saber o que dizer, mas logo recuperou o controle.

- E outra... você vai realmente estudar dessa maneira? – perguntou ela, apontando para os livros e pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão à volta do sonserino.

- É claro. A Lady vê algum problema nisso?

- Para mim, não. Para as suas notas, talvez. – respondeu Hermione, dando de ombros.

- Bom, eu estudo assim desde o primeiro ano e qualquer professor desta escola pode lhe dizer que não há problema nenhum com as minhas notas. Agora, se me dá licença...

- Ah, sim. Como quiser. – disse Hermione, levantando as duas mãos na defensiva.

Nas horas seguintes, os dois permaneceram em silêncio, cada um imerso em seus próprios estudos. Vez por outra Hermione se distraía observando Zabini estudar. O rapaz grifava trechos em livros, escrevia parágrafos enormes em pergaminhos, fazia esquemas de idéias. Quando se via às voltas com algum tópico que não compreendia, Zabini passava as mãos pelo cabelo negro e bufava. Em seguida, corria os olhos pelos vários livros abertos e começava a grifar e escrever. Rabiscava notas de rodapé nas páginas dos livros, dobrava o canto de outras para marcá-las e amassava pergaminhos. Chegava a ser caótico, mas Hermione não podia dizer que não estava se divertindo. Até que Zabini, sem se virar, disse:

- Granger, você não tinha que estudar?

Hermione, pega de surpresa, ficou na defensiva.

- E é exatamente isso que estou fazendo, Zabini.

O rapaz deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Claro. – Blaise meneou o rosto para fitar Hermione, achando extremamente divertido vê-la furiosa.

- O que está insinuando, Zabini? – sibilou ela.

- Eu? Nada. Mas procure não se desconcentrar com o cavalheiro galante que está estudando diante de você. Afinal, você tem que olhar para os livros para ser capaz de lê-los.

Hermione sorriu, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

- Cavalheiro galante? Me diga onde ele está, porque daqui eu não vejo nenhum.

Blaise não se abalou nem um pouco com a provocação.

- Ah, é aí que está o segredo. Para ver, você tem que querer. – Zabini riu, e deu a Hermione uma piscadela. A jovem bufou, irritada, e virou o rosto para seus livros.

Blaise apenas a observou com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Aquela grifinória era uma garota peculiar, ele estava se divertindo à beça enquanto a irritava. E se tinha uma coisa que ele não perdia, era a oportunidade de uma boa diversão.

Fingindo voltar aos seus estudos, Blaise começou a assobiar uma música animada, parecida com um folk irlandês. E essa música era comprida. Segundos depois, Hermione já dirigia ao sonserino um olhar de pura fúria.

- Zabini, cale a boca!

Em vez de obedecê-la, Blaise virou-se para Hermione e passou a assobiar a música especialmente para ela. Aos poucos foi se levantando e começou a caminhar em direção a ela, seus passos acompanhando o ritmo da música que ele mesmo produzia.

- Zabini, eu estou avisando...

Blaise continuou, e animado deu a volta na escrivaninha de Hermione, apenas sendo observado em um misto de incredulidade e irritação. Terminou sua volta à frente de Hermione, e com isso o rapaz pôs um fim à música. Não satisfeito com aquele "concerto" particular que acabara de dar, Blaise pegou o pergaminho que há poucos minutos Hermione usava para registrar anotações. E voltou a assobiar.

- Zabini, chega. Devolva o pergaminho. – sibilou a grifinória, se levantando.

- Você tem duas caligrafias, Granger? Que tipo de pessoa esquisita tem duas caligrafias? – comentou ele, ignorando a ameaça de Hermione, entre um assobio e outro.

- Devolva! – gritou ela, saindo atrás do rapaz. Blaise se manteve firme em sua música, subindo em sofás e poltronas para fugir de Hermione, que corria atrás dele.

Blaise conseguiu escapar da jovem por um momento, mas de repente ela se jogou em seus joelhos e os dois caíram com estrondo no chão, embolados.

- Me devolve o pergaminho! – a essa altura, Hermione berrava com o braço esticado ao máximo, tentando alcançar a mão de Blaise.

- Só por causa desse escândalo todo, eu não vou devolver tão cedo! – gritou ele, também esticando o braço ao máximo, e por causa de seu tamanho conseguindo manter o pergaminho a uma distância segura da mão de Hermione.

- Vai, sim! – respondeu ela, por cima dele, se apoiando em seus ombros e cabeça para impelir o corpo para frente.

Blaise só ria. Ao ver que ela estava chegando mais perto de sua mão, o rapaz subitamente se virou e ficou por cima da garota. Jogou o pergaminho para longe e conseguiu prender no chão as mãos de Hermione, que tentavam sem descanso atacá-lo.

Os dois pararam. Ofegantes, Blaise e Hermione se fitaram, sem saber o que pensar daquela situação. A grifinória não conseguia tirar os olhos dos de Blaise, azul-escuros. Os cabelos negros do rapaz caíam por cima de seu rosto, enquanto ele observava cada detalhe do rosto de Hermione. Antes que começasse a pensar no corpo que tinha sobre si, a jovem resolveu agir.

- Zabini! – gritou ela, assustando o rapaz e fazendo-o cair ao seu lado. Ela se levantou rápido, arrumando as vestes e bufando de irritação. Logo localizou o pergaminho, jogado a um canto, e se encaminhou à escrivaninha.

Blaise permaneceu deitado no tapete, com os braços acima da cabeça e um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Qual é a graça? – rosnou Hermione.

- Você, Granger. A graça é você. – riu ele, em seguida se esquivando de um livro que voara em sua direção.

Hermione se voltou para seus livros, tentando se acalmar. Quando levantou os olhos, se deparou com Blaise apoiado na frente da escrivaninha, fitando-a sério.

- Zabini... – sibilou ela, furiosa.

- Calma, eu só quero perguntar uma coisa.

O tom sério dele e a expressão em seu rosto fizeram Hermione lembrar imediatamente dos desconfortáveis minutos em que os dois estavam embolados no chão e o rapaz prendera as suas mãos.

- O quê quer perguntar? – disse ela, rezando consigo mesma para que não fosse sobre aquele momento.

Blaise aproximou seu rosto do dela, o olhar viajando pelo rosto da jovem. Assim permaneceu por longos minutos, até que resolveu fazer a tal pergunta.

- Mas, afinal... qual é a das duas caligrafias? – o rapaz soltou uma risada e saiu rapidamente do alcance dos livros atirados por Hermione.


	2. Capítulo 2

Infelizmente para Hermione, ela não podia se dedicar aos seus estudos em tempo integral. Ainda tinha aulas a comparecer, monitores e alunos a orientar, rondas a fazer. Quando tinha um mínimo de tempo disponível, o usava para adiantar os estudos. Harry e Rony começaram a ficar preocupados, já que Hermione comia pouco e quase não os via. Naquela manhã, fazendo sua primeira refeição do dia no Salão Principal, os três amigos conversavam justamente sobre isso.

- Mione, você tem que se alimentar bem e fazer algumas pausas ao longo do dia. – dizia Rony.

- Mas eu estou me alimentando bem! – disse ela, mostrando o prato que tinha à sua frente.

- Acha que eu não sei que você está comendo menos de duas vezes por dia? Você emagreceu e vai acabar doente se continuar assim.

- Meninos, se não for assim eu não terei tempo para estudar. Não posso ficar interrompendo meus estudos para ir à cozinha comer alguma coisa.

- Hermione, eu vou mandar Dobby a cada meia hora para você. – ameaçou Harry, sabendo que aquilo despertaria uma reação na amiga.

- Você não ousaria. – sibilou ela, estreitando os olhos.

- Fique olhando. – desafiou Harry. – Mione, por favor. Precisamos de você viva, sim?

- Até porque – completou Rony, abraçando Hermione pelo pescoço. – você tem que estar saudável para se formar e rir da nossa cara porque nós passamos raspando.

* * *

Mais tarde, Hermione voltava à sua sala comunal depois de fazer uma última ronda. Passou pelo quadro da bruxa, foi até seu quarto e se espreguiçou, levantando os braços acima da cabeça e esticando as costas. Sabia que não renderia muito cansada do jeito que estava, então tomou um banho revigorante e vestiu roupas limpas. Quando voltou à sala comunal, Zabini já havia se instalado para estudar em seu lugar de sempre: o tapete felpudo em frente à lareira.

- Ah, você está aí. – comentou ele, olhando por cima do ombro.

Hermione se sentou atrás da escrivaninha e começou a folhear os livros.

Sua atenção foi momentaneamente desviada quando Blaise se levantou e saiu da sala comunal, sem dizer nada. Não que esperasse qualquer explicação, é claro.

Distraída com a leitura, ela nem notou quando o sonserino retornou, algum tempo depois, trazendo nas mãos uma cestinha coberta por um pano. Zabini caminhou até a escrivaninha de Hermione e pousou nela a cestinha, removendo o pano. Dentro, havia pastelões assados recém-feitos e quentinhos.

- Posso saber o que significa isso? – perguntou Hermione, fitando Blaise num misto de confusão e impaciência.

O rapaz pegou um dos salgados e, depois de uma olhadela satisfeita, começou a comê-lo.

- Fiquei com fome, oras.

Hermione ainda não entendia porque ele havia colocado a cesta em sua escrivaninha, e ficou esperando uma explicação. Em vez disso, ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Pegue um antes que meu momento "cavalheiro" passe.

Sem saber direito o que fazer, a jovem grifinória se serviu. À primeira mordida, se deu conta da fome que estava. Zabini pareceu perceber, porque apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e sorriu maroto para Hermione.

- Se você pedir "por favor", eu deixo a cesta aqui.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- O quê? - retrucou ele, alteando o tom de voz de repente. - Você disse "por favor, Blaise"? Não escutei muito bem!

Hermione apoiou a cabeça na mão direita, pensativa, olhando nos olhos de Blaise. Ela precisava comer, isso era fato inegável. E estava faminta. Mas duvidava que seu orgulho conseguiria lidar com o que teria que fazer para se alimentar.

- Eu poderia ir até a cozinha e pegar eu mesma os pastelões. – disse ela.

- Não, não poderia. – sorriu Blaise.

- É, não poderia mesmo. Ah! – ela sorriu como se acabasse de lhe ocorrer uma boa idéia. - Um elfo traria para mim.

Zabini arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você faria isso com um elfo? Eles já vivem sob condições desuma...

- Ok, já entendi. – Hermione pensou mais um pouco. – Eu poderia simplesmente não comer.

- E ia falar o quê para os seus amigos Potter e Weasley? Que, por causa de seu orgulho, você passou mais um dia sem comer direito e não vai viver para se formar? – o rapaz fitou-a, descrente.

- Então eu vou... ei! Como você sabe que eles estão me pressionando a comer mais?

Blaise analisou o pastelão que tinha nas mãos, desinteressado.

- Devo ter ouvido vocês conversando.

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

- Então você está fazendo isso só para me fazer implorar! Você é inacreditável, Zabini!

O rapaz ignorou a reclamação de Hermione.

- Estou esperando...

- Pois que fique! Agora sim eu não vou pedir nada!

Blaise se virou, pegando a cesta e indo em direção aos seus materiais. Antes, porém, que chegasse aos livros, Blaise parou e pensou melhor. Voltou à mesa de Hermione, deixou a cesta em cima e arrastou uma poltrona para perto, para em seguida sentar-se à frente da grifinória.

- Zabini, o que...?

Blaise pegou um pastelão e começou a comê-lo com uma expressão de pura satisfação.

- Merlim, isto está uma delícia. Nossa, acho que nunca comi nada tão bom.

Hermione revirou os olhos, e o rapaz continuou.

- E estão quentinhos, aposto que recém saídos do forno. Olhe aqui, está vendo? Está levemente crocante por fora, e fofinho por dentro. E o tempero do recheio! Simplesmente deli...

- Por favor.

Blaise parou. Hermione olhava para as próprias mãos, obviamente desconfortável. O rapaz cogitou a possibilidade de provocá-la ainda mais, mas sentiu que ela chegara ao limite. Disfarçou um sorriso maroto e empurrou a cestinha na direção da jovem.

- Obrigada. – disse ela, um sorriso discreto surgindo nos cantos dos lábios enquanto pegava um pastelão.

- O quê? Além de um "por favor", ainda recebo um "obrigada"? Nossa, deve ser meu dia de sorte.

Hermione teve que refrear uma resposta malcriada. Por mais que Zabini fosse irritante, bisbilhoteiro e metido, ele havia levado a sério os comentários de Harry e Rony e estava mantendo Hermione alimentada. Então, por enquanto, ela não tinha do que reclamar.

Nos dias seguintes, Blaise seguiu alimentando Hermione, trazendo comida ao dormitório várias vezes ao dia. A jovem aceitava a contragosto, porque sabia que uma hora teria que pagar por aqueles favores.

Em uma manhã chuvosa de sábado, os dois jovens estudavam em seus cantos preferidos na sala comunal quando Blaise chamou a atenção de Hermione. O rapaz estava no auge de seu nervosismo, atirando penas e pergaminhos para cima como que procurando algo. Em seguida pegava as folhas de novo e lia várias vezes as próprias anotações. Folheava mais furiosamente do que nunca os livros abertos à sua volta, e bufava de frustração. Até que, suspirando longamente, Blaise se deixou cair de testa em um livro grosso à sua frente.

- Zabini? – perguntou Hermione. – Está tudo bem?

- Não! Quer dizer, sim! Eu não preciso de ajuda! Deve estar aqui em algum lugar... – esbravejou ele, voltando a bagunçar seus materiais.

Hermione revirou os olhos e se levantou, indo até ele.

- O que foi, Zabini?

O rapaz passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sem desviar os olhos dos livros.

- Eu não entendo! Chifre de bode enrugado não deveria estar numa poção como essa! – ele pegou um pergaminho e o entregou a Hermione. – Ainda mais a essa temperatura!

Hermione leu calmamente as anotações de Blaise.

- Se eu te explicar isso, você vai considerar como um pagamento pela comida?

O rapaz meneou o rosto para fitá-la e pensou um pouco.

- Vou. – suspirou ele. – E se você não me explicar isso direito, pode esquecer os pastelões

- Feito. – sorriu Hermione, sentando-se ao lado dele. – Chifre de bode enrugado é uma substância complicada...

* * *

Quando terminaram, já passava da hora do almoço. Hermione observou através das amplas janelas o dia frio que estava lá fora. A neve caía suave, cobrindo tudo com uma camada fina de brancura. Ela foi até sua escrivaninha e estava pensando se estudaria ou não quando Blaise foi até seu quarto e saiu de lá pouco tempo depois, vestindo um casaco e um cachecol, e parecia estar de saída.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou ela, automaticamente.

Blaise parou no meio do caminho e a fitou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Eu realmente lhe devo satisfações?

- Ok, ok! – reclamou ela, levantando as mãos na defensiva. – Foi só curiosidade.

Blaise sorriu de lado.

- Vou a Hogsmeade. Com esse tempo lindo lá fora, nada me prende no castelo.

- Tempo lindo? – Hermione deu uma olhada pela janela esperando que algum raio de sol tivesse aberto caminho por entre as grossas nuvens. Pelo contrário, o dia continuava triste e nublado.

O rapaz viu a confusão dela e sorriu.

- Para mim, uma das coisas mais deliciosas do mundo é sair bem agasalhado para uma caminhada num dia assim. O vento gelado no rosto, a sensação da pele quente por baixo do suéter e o cheiro de terra molhada. Eu não perco um dia assim por nada.

Blaise notou que Hermione ficara quieta, olhando para ele e para a janela sucessivamente, várias vezes. Suspirou e girou os olhos.

- Você tem cinco minutos.

Soltando um sorriso, Hermione correu para o seu quarto. Quase dez minutos depois, os dois jovens saíam de um alçapão no porão da Dedosdemel. Driblaram o lojista e saíram para a rua, onde começaram a caminhar sem rumo, conversando amenidades. De repente, um vento gélido e cortante começou a soprar. Hermione e Blaise decidiram que não era mais viável continuar na rua. Deram uma rápida olhada em volta à procura de um lugar para se refugiar, e o olhar dos dois encontrou ao mesmo tempo a fachada do Madame Puddifoot.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver. – sibilou Blaise, estreitando os olhos.

- Que bom que pensamos igual, então. – respondeu Hermione, levantando o queixo e já saindo à procura de outro lugar.

Acabaram por ir ao velho Três Vassouras. O pequeno bar estava aquecido e um cheiro delicioso enchia o ar, e Madame Rosmerta fingiu não perceber que os dois jovens eram alunos de Hogwarts. Foi atendê-los logo que se sentaram a uma mesa, indicando pedidos e já trazendo consigo duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Achei que fosse preferir o Cabeça de Javali. – comentou Hermione, escondendo um sorriso esperto por trás da caneca.

- Só porque eu sou sonserino? Você tem que abrir mais a sua cabeça, Granger.

- Então você está dizendo que sonserinos não preferem lugares escuros e sombrios? – disse ela, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Eu estou dizendo que há sonserinos e sonserinos.

Hermione apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa, inclinando-se um pouquinho para frente.

- E a qual grupo você pertence?

Blaise sorriu e lhe deu uma piscadela.

- Sonserinos.

Hermione riu e se recostou na cadeira.

- Mas todos vocês têm que ter uma característica em comum, certo? Senão não estariam na mesma Casa.

- Correto.

- E qual é essa característica?

- Cada um diz uma coisa. É apenas uma questão de saber analisar bem as pessoas, sabe? Eu, pessoalmente, acho que sete anos é tempo demais para alguém permanecer o mesmo. – disse ele, fitando a caneca de cerveja.

- Concordo.

- Acrescento, inclusive, que a Casa não determina quem você é ou será.

- Mas determina quem você foi.

Blaise sorriu de lado.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- E então? Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

Blaise deu um gole na cerveja amanteigada, fitando Hermione.

- Responda você. Nos últimos tempos, você tem visto que eu não me encaixo com perfeição no modelo típico dos sonserinos. Mas ao mesmo tempo, há figuras como Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson reforçando a idéia. Eu quero saber a sua análise.

Hermione apoiou o queixo na mão, pensando.

- Ainda não sei ao certo. Não vi em você muita coisa que o tornasse parecido com Malfoy e outros sonserinos nojentos.

- Cuidado com essa linha de pensamento. Só porque é a Sonserina, não quer dizer que a característica que nos une é um defeito. Pense positivo.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, inclinando um pouco a cabeça e fitando Blaise pensativa. O rapaz falou de novo.

- Ah, vamos lá. Pense no hino que você ouve o Chapéu Seletor cantando todos os anos.

Hermione franziu a testa.

- Ambição não é a melhor das qualidades.

- Calma. Pra começar, não é a única atribuição de um sonserino. E outra, porque a ambição não pode ser boa?

- Leva as pessoas a passarem por cima de qualquer obstáculo para conseguirem o que querem.

Blaise meneou a cabeça.

- E isso é ruim? Pense bem no que você acabou de dizer.

- É ruim quando se trata de machucar os outros para chegar ao seu objetivo. Mas se isso for feito da maneira certa... é, você tem razão, ambição não é de todo ruim. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Você disse que ambição não é o único aspecto.

- É, disse. Bom, aí eu tenho que concordar com você que, realmente, sonserinos não são a melhor raça em Hogwarts. Eu mesmo não era, no primeiro ano, quando fui selecionado.

- O que mudou, então?

- Bom, você deve saber que eu venho de uma família rica. Não me agrada admitir isso, mas continuemos. Aos onze anos, eu tinha apenas uma irmã mais nova, e era muito mimado pelos meus pais. Você sabe, aquela coisa do filho mais velho, o homem que será o pilar da família... e, bom, não posso negar que a minha família era, sim, do tipo que freqüentava os círculos da alta sociedade bruxa. Minha mãe era conhecida pelas festas e saraus que dava em nossa mansão, e meu pai sempre foi um grande diplomata bruxo. Então, quando entrei em Hogwarts, eu não era nada mais do que um garotinho mimado. Não era intragável como Malfoy, mas eu tinha uma certa tendência a pensar que era melhor que todo mundo. - Blaise fez uma pausa, e tomou um gole da cerveja amanteigada. – Então, quando eu tinha treze anos, a mansão em que nós morávamos pegou fogo. Era um inverno, e um tecido perto à lareira do quarto de meus pais incendiou-se durante a noite. Antes mesmo que se dessem conta do que estava acontecendo, meus pais morreram pela inalação da fumaça.

Hermione tinha uma expressão grave no rosto.

- Blaise, se não quiser me falar a respeito...

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

- Tudo bem. Foi ruim, mas está superado. Nós não... – Blaise hesitou um pouco – Nós não éramos muitos unidos. Meus pais tinham praticamente vidas separadas, e havia pouco espaço nessas vidas para nós, filhos. Foi ruim quando eles morreram, mas ao mesmo tempo fácil de superar. Então, em seguida disso, fomos levados para morar com nosso avô paterno. Tínhamos pouquíssimo contato com ele, mas sabíamos que ele era rico e austero. Ele era conhecido por não freqüentar as festividades da alta sociedade e por ser muito recluso, embora fosse respeitado pelo vasto patrimônio que conquistara em sua vida. E realmente, quando fomos morar com ele aprendemos que ele tinha verdadeiro nojo dos joguinhos de poder da maioria das famílias ricas da sociedade bruxa. Nos ensinou a ser mais humildes e tratar a todos como iguais, porque o são. Aprendi com ele a respeitar e valorizar as pessoas à minha volta, até as que me prestam serviços, e nunca subestimar ninguém.

- Ele estudou em Hogwarts? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim.

- A qual Casa ele pertenceu?

Blaise riu.

- Não, não foi Grifinória. Foi Corvinal.

Hermione também riu.

- Teria sido deliciosamente irônico, você tem que concordar.

- É, teria.

* * *

Quando viram que o tempo havia melhorado, Blaise e Hermione pagaram a Madame Rosmerta e saíram para a rua principal de Hogsmeade. Caminharam ao longo da vila, conversando e observando a bonita coloração de outono das árvores em volta.

- Ei, para onde estamos indo? – perguntou Hermione em um dado momento, se dando conta de que não conhecia aquela área de Hogsmeade.

- Tenho uma velha amiga que não me perdoaria se eu viesse a Hogsmeade e não aparecesse para dar um alô.

- E quem é ela?

- Bri.

Hermione abriu a boca para ralhar com Blaise e mandá-lo se expressar melhor, mas o rapaz saiu na frente e parou na entrada de uma casa.

- Acho que ela está em casa.

Blaise caminhou até a porta, galgando os degraus da escadinha da varanda num pulo só. Em seguida, bateu na porta e fez um sinal para Hermione se aproximar.

- Relaxa, Granger. Meus amigos não mordem.

Novamente, Hermione foi impedida de proferir a primeira resposta malcriada que lhe veio à mente. Uma velhinha abriu a porta e logo reconheceu um dos visitantes.

- Blaise! – disse ela, abrindo os braços.

- Bri, que saudades. – respondeu ele, abraçando-a.

Bri era pequena e magra, e lembrou a Hermione a avó que ela sempre quisera ter. A velha senhora tinha olhos azuis bondosos e cabelos brancos presos num coque. O xale bordado em que estava enrolada lhe dava uma aparência frágil, que era apagada com a postura ereta e a disposição com que ela se movia.

- Bri, esta é Hermione Granger. Hermione, esta é Brigitte Grant.

- É um prazer conhece-la, querida. – disse ela, sorrindo. – Entrem, meninos! Está frio aí fora.

A casa de Bri parecia feita por medida para ela. Era confortável, quentinha, cheia de móveis de madeira e cheirava a biscoitos, exatamente como Hermione imaginaria.

- Vou preparar chocolate quente para vocês. Blaise, leve Hermione à sala de estar.

Bri logo desapareceu por uma porta e Hermione seguiu Blaise até a sala.

- Ela mora em Hogsmeade há muito tempo, e eu a conheci quando vim com a minha mãe, antes mesmo de estudar em Hogwarts.

- Ele havia se perdido da mão e eu o encontrei vagando pelas ruas. – disse Bri, entrando na sala com uma bandeja nas mãos, onde havia duas canecas fumegando. – Acho que Blaise não tinha mais de 7 anos. Bom, eu o convidei para vir para cá. Pedi a Aberforth que avisasse a mãe dele e nós dois passamos uma tarde muito agradável comendo biscoitos.

Hermione riu, pegando uma caneca e assoprando o chocolate quente.

- Não pense que eu sou do tipo que senta, cruza as perninhas e fofoca tomando chá, Granger. – Blaise sorriu de lado. – Mas os biscoitos da Bri são irresistíveis.

- E vocês, como se conhecem? – perguntou Bri, se acomodando em uma poltrona.

- Hermione é monitora-chefe da Grifinória, e dividimos um dormitório...

* * *

Horas depois, Blaise e Hermione estavam de volta às ruas de Hogsmeade.

- Ela é um doce de pessoa... e como tem histórias para contar! – comentou Hermione.

- Bri mora aqui há muito tempo, viu muita coisa. Eu, inclusive, tenho pra mim que Aberforth tem uma quedinha por ela. – respondeu Blaise, piscando para Hermione, que riu.

Os dois voltaram à rua principal, e nenhum dos dois sentiu vontade de voltar para o castelo. Logo à frente estava o Cabeça de Javali, e com um sorriso maroto, Blaise foi até lá. Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha e o seguiu.

Aberforth estava, como de costume, atrás do balcão limpando um copo com um pano imundo.

- Salve, Aberforth. – disse Blaise ao entrar.

- Zabini, seu sonserino nojento. – rosnou o dono do Cabeça de Javali, e Hermione teve a sensação de que ele dizia aquilo para qualquer um.

- Eu também te amo, Abe. – respondeu Blaise, sem dar a mínima para a provocação. Logo estava sentado diante do balcão, observando o bar vazio.

- Por onde vocês vieram? – perguntou Aberforth.

- Pela Dedosdemel. – respondeu Hermione, tomando um lugar no balcão ao lado de Blaise.

- É a melhor passagem, mas já tem gente tendo suspeitas. – Aberforth deu uma risada curta e rouca. – Uma hora tinham que ter, né? Os alunos usam aquele caminho desde que a loja foi contruída.

- Ouvi dizer que você também tem uma passagem aqui. – Blaise sorriu, maroto. – É verdade, Abe?

Aberforth limitou-se a fitar Blaise com um olhar gélido, e Blaise deu de ombros.

- É, foi o que pensei.

Aberforth colocou dois copos sobre o balcão e serviu neles uma bebida verde-esmeralda.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Um drinque que criei ontem. Vamos ver se os aluninhos de Hogwarts agüentam algo um pouquinho mais forte que cerveja amanteigada. – disse Aberforth, sorrindo maldosamente.

- Não tente me enganar, velho fedorento. Reconheço a Fada Verde quando a vejo. – retrucou Blaise.

- Não é absinto, seu remelento. Vamos, provem.

Blaise olhou para Hermione.

- Aberforth é louco. Você não precisa beber se não quiser.

Hermione olhou para o copo e para Aberforth várias vezes. Olhando fundo nos olhos do dono do Cabeça de Javali, ela respondeu:

- Aberforth é louco, mas é um louco que me desafiou. – a jovem ergueu o copo para Blaise. – Ao mesmo tempo?

O rapaz sorriu e também ergueu o copo.

- Um, dois, três.

O líquido desceu dilacerando a boca e a garganta de Hermione. Ela o sentiu queimar em seu peito e respirou fortemente.

- Ainda não tem nome. Alguma sugestão? – perguntou Aberforth, sorrindo.

- Coloque corante vermelho nisso aqui e o chame de "Hálito do Inferno". – disse Blaise, arquejando.

- É, gostei. – respondeu o dono do bar, pensando no nome. Em seguida, indicou Hermione com a cabeça. – Você agüentou bem, garota.

- Obrigada, Aberforth. Agora, pode me servir algo que não corroa a pele da minha garganta?

O homem logo lhes serviu duas garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada.

- É... – começou Blaise, tomando um gole da cerveja enquanto observava as garrafas nas prateleiras atrás do balcão. – Essa sua bebida é para garotas com personalidade forte, Abe.

Hermione virou o rosto para Blaise.

- Isso foi um elogio? – perguntou ela, um meio-sorriso pairando no rosto.

- Um comentário. – replicou ele, sem desviar os olhos das garrafas.


	3. Capítulo 3

- Oi, Hermione!

A jovem havia acabado de chegar da última aula do dia, um tempo particularmente desgastante de Transfiguração. Estava extremamente cansada e tudo o que queria era deitar e descansar. Mas, a julgar pelo sorriso que ostentava o rosto de Blaise, seu companheiro de dormitório estava empolgado e isso não era bom.

- Zabini, hoje eu estou cansada, e...

- Mas você não deveria estar cansada! Sabe o que vai ter amanhã?

Hermione parou, fitando o rapaz à sua frente. Fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente.

- O que tem amanhã, Zabini?

- Festa do Dia das Bruxas! – explodiu o rapaz, pulando de animação.

Hermione fez uma careta. Esquecera-se completamente. Já tinha até providenciado um vestido, mas fora com tanta antecedência que ela havia perdido a noção do tempo.

- Posso não ir? – resmungou ela, largando a pesada mochila no chão e se recostando numa poltrona.

- É ÓBVIO que não! Você vai, e isso é uma ordem.

- Não me recordo de obedecer a ordens suas, Zabini.

- Você vai.

- Não vou.

- Saímos daqui às 20h.

- Eu não vou.

- É bom você começar a se arrumar às 10h da manhã.

- Eu não vou.

- Brincadeirinha. Mas você tem que se arrumar com antecedência, eu não quero me atrasar.

- Zabini, eu não...

- _Granger. _– ele a fitou com um olhar cortante. – Você vai.

Hermione resmungou algo sobre livre-arbítrio e se levantou para ir para seu quarto.

- Isso, vá poupar as energias para amanhã. – disse Blaise, sorrindo.

A jovem grifinória soltou um muxoxo e fechou a porta atrás de si.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o dormitório privativo dos monitores-chefes estava mais cheio que o normal. Gina e Luna pediram a Hermione que pudessem se arrumar lá, já que os dormitórios da Grifinória estavam quase caóticos. Em seguida, Rony se irritou com a demora dos colegas de Casa no banho e se juntou a Harry para reclamarem para si o quarto não usado da Corvinal. Hermione, antes que pudesse abrir a boca para protestar, foi feita refém por Gina e Luna e agora as duas garotas trabalhavam em seu cabelo.

- Eu já disse que este penteado não é o mais apropriado para a Noite das Bruxas.

- Luna, deixe que disso cuido eu. Você só me obedece. Além do mais, você sabe muito bem que eu sou a mestra neste quesito.

Luna deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- E eu, das particularidades do mundo. Ou estranhezas, como você gosta de chamar.

- Boa menina.

Hermione suspirou, resignada. Naquele momento, nada que dissesse seria sequer ouvido. Ela só agradecia fervorosamente por não ter de passar pelo mesmo processo do Baile do Torneio Tribruxo, quando seu cabelo era crespo. Agora era bem mais liso e anelado, produto dos esforços cosméticos da mãe.

A jovem estava terminando de passar o blush quando a porta se abriu de repente.

- Granger, porque diabos há dois grifinórios irritantes na _minha _sala comunal?!

Era Blaise, só de calça social e com a gravata pendurada no pescoço.

- Para começar, a sala comunal não é só sua, é minha também. Eu tenho todo o direito de trazer os grifinórios que quiser para cá. E se você não percebeu, Gina e Luna também estão aqui.

Blaise passou o olhar rapidamente pelas garotas que o observavam, e voltou a olhar para Hermione.

- Eu não me importo com elas, elas são bonitinhas. – Gina e Luna levantaram as sobrancelhas, mas Blaise nem notou e continuou. – O me incomoda é sair do banho e encontrar um Weasley parado no meio do meu quarto!

- Eu disse a eles para pegarem os quartos da Lufa-Lufa ou Corvinal. Rony deve ter entrado por engano.

- Eu estava sem toalha, Hermione!

- ZABINI!

Ele parou e olhou para Luna e Gina, parecendo se lembrar de sua presença. Bufou e girou os olhos.

- Desculpe.

- Certo. Agora chega de drama e vá se arrumar.

- Ok. Você também se apresse, venho te buscar em meia hora.

- Como assim, "venho te buscar"?

- Você é meu par, Hermione. – Blaise ria, divertindo-se com a situação. - Achei que soubesse.

- O baile não é de pares, Zabini.

O rapaz se encostou de lado na porta, ostentou seu melhor sorriso sedutor e falou em voz baixa:

- Não conte com isso, minha lady.

Em seguida, saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Hermione pôde sentir, quase que instantaneamente, os olhares de Luna e Gina cravados em seus ombros.

- Hermione, confraternizando com sonserinos? – perguntou Gina, sorrindo.

- E _que _sonserinos. – riu Luna.

- Querem? Podem pegar. Eu o troco facilmente por alguns doces da Dedosdemel.

- Pois eu duvido muito que qualquer doce seja tão delicioso quanto...

- GINA! – interrompeu Hermione, antes que o nível da conversa baixasse drasticamente.

- Só estou dizendo. – riu Gina, fazendo a amiga mais velha corar.

* * *

Quarenta minutos mais tarde, Blaise já estava pronto e agora esperava Hermione atirado numa poltrona. Ele havia passado no quarto da jovem na hora marcada, mas fora brutalmente expulso por duas grifinórias estressadas e decidira esperar, resignado. Weasley e Potter já haviam se encaminhado para o Salão Principal, e é claro que não perderam a oportunidade de soltar umas risadinhas sádicas para o sonserino entediado.

Finalmente, ele ouviu a porta se abrir e as vozes das três garotas. Weasley e Lovegood trocaram algumas últimas palavras com Hermione e foram embora, cumprimentando Blaise educadamente ao passarem. Hermione saiu logo em seguida.

Ela estava linda. Usava um vestido longo e solto, de um tom vermelho-bordô. O cabelo castanho cor de mogno estava preso em uma bonita trança de lado com fios dourados. Blaise sabia que Hermione era bonita naturalmente, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que lhe passou pela cabeça a possibilidade de...

- Então, vamos? – disse Hermione.

- Sim, vamos. – Blaise caminhou até ela, curvou-se e tomou sua mão, depositando nela um beijo polido. – A lady está muito bonita esta noite.

Hermione riu.

- Obrigada, Zabini. Acho que nunca o vi tão educado. – disse ela, enquanto saíam para os corredores de pedra do castelo.

- Ah, eu posso ser um verdadeiro _gentleman_ quando quero. Quando vale a pena. – os olhos dele relampejaram na direção de Hermione.

Os dois estavam chegando ao Salão Principal. Como em todos os anos, morcegos voavam aqui e ali, um cheiro maravilhoso de comida bem-feita pairava no ar e todo o Salão estava lindamente decorado. Hermione pensou, divertida, no que algumas pessoas pensariam quando a vissem de braços dados com aquele sonserino. Ele também estava louco para causar uma reação, ela podia perceber pelo sorriso matreiro.

- Zabini, estou de olho em você.

Eles pararam na entrada do Salão e o rapaz girou os olhos.

- Você não acha que já está na hora de me chamar de Blaise? Aí você pode reservar o "Zabini" para quando for ralhar comigo. – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Blaise, então. Continuo de olho em você, de qualquer maneira. – respondeu Hermione, estreitando os olhos para ele.

- Relaxe. Você está aqui para se divertir. Venha, vamos dar àqueles cabeções um pouco do que falar. – disse ele, levando-a em direção ao centro do Salão.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo Hermione decidiu, finalmente, que havia sido uma boa decisão comparecer ao baile. Todos os seus amigos estavam lá, se divertindo como nunca ao som da banda contratada. Blaise, para a surpresa da jovem, ficou ao lado dela o tempo todo e conseguiu até deixar uma boa impressão nos grifinórios.

Depois do jantar, foi anunciada uma breve queima de fogos no gramado do castelo. Todos os alunos e funcionários presentes no Salão saíram para os jardins, onde uma noite maravilhosa os aguardava.

O ar estava fresco e uma brisa leve soprava. Hermione, cujo vestido era quase todo aberto nas costas, não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Está com frio? – perguntou Blaise, já tirando o paletó e colocando sobre os ombros da moça.

- Obrigada, Zabini. Blaise. Ah, eu vou demorar a me acostumar com isso.

O rapaz riu.

- Seu inconsciente está programado para ralhar comigo automaticamente.

- Com certeza.

- Certo, certo.

Blaise esticou o braço, tomando a mão de Hermione.

- Vem, nós vamos perder os fogos.

Hermione riu.

- Nós vamos ver os fogos de qualquer jeito, sabe.

O rapaz virou o rosto para olhá-la e sorriu abertamente.

- Ah, vai, deixa eu me exibir com você um pouquinho.

A jovem grifinória sentiu a própria face ruborizar, e fitou o chão. Quando levantou o rosto, Blaise sorria para ela. Ela mesma sorriu, e se deixou levar pelo sonserino.

* * *

- Uau, olha este céu.

Hermione levantou os olhos, deparando-se com um manto negro-azulado inteiramente marcado de infinitas estrelas.

- Ali estão Andrômeda, Cassiopéia, Cefeu e Perseu. – continuou Blaise, levantando o braço e apontando as estrelas. – Todas as constelações têm histórias muito legais, na verdade. Cassiopéia era mãe de Andrômeda e esposa de Cefeu, rei da Etiópia. Ela era uma mulher muito vaidosa. Um dia, chegou ao ponto de dizer em voz alta que era mais bonita que as Nereidas, filhas de Poseidon. O deus do mar não ficou muito feliz com isso, e enviou um monstro marinho para destruir o reino de Cefeu. Ele recorreu desesperado ao Oráculo, que o instruiu a sacrificar a própria filha, Andrômeda, acorrentando-a num rochedo próximo ao mar. Antes, porém, que Poseidon a tomasse, o herói Perseu a salvou e a levou para um lugar seguro, onde eles se casaram e tiveram muitos filhos.

- História bonita. Mitologia grega? – perguntou Hermione.

Blaise assentiu, e logo voltou a fitar o céu.

- Ah, e ali está Órion. Ele era um grande caçador, amado pela deusa Ártemis. O irmão gêmeo de Ártemis, Apollo, não gostava muito da devoção da irmã para com o caçador, mas nunca conseguia separá-los. Até que um dia Apollo desafiou Ártemis, exímia atiradora de flechas, a acertar um ponto flutuante no oceano. Ela acertou, é claro, mas então percebeu que o ponto era, na verdade, Órion. Apollo havia colocado um imenso escorpião atrás dele, e era nas águas do oceano que ele fugia do monstro. Ártemis jurou desde este dia a manter sua castidade para sempre, em memória ao amado, e transformou-o em constelação. Ela também levou aos céus os cães de Órion e o monstro-escorpião, que está sempre oposto ao caçador no globo celeste. Desse modo, o escorpião nunca alcançará Órion.

Hermione sorria.

- Tem mais alguma história para contar?

- Oh, ainda falta as Ursas Maior e Menor. Tudo começa com Calisto, uma moça mortal tão bela que atraiu a atenção de Zeus. Hera, a esposa de Zeus, ficou enciumada e a transformou em um urso. Entretanto, Calisto não aceitou essa nova natureza facilmente. Insistia em andar ereta, fugia dos caçadores que outrora eram seus amigos e das feras que seriam seu bando, se mantinha escondida o tempo todo. Um dia, caminhando pelo bosque, ela encontrou seu filho Arcas. Ele havia crescido e se tornado um valoroso caçador. Calisto ficou tão feliz que se aproximou de braços abertos, e Arcas logo empunhou sua lança para matar a fera. Zeus, compadecido da situação trágica que estava para acontecer, interrompeu-os e colocou os dois no céu como bonitas constelações. Calisto se tornou a Ursa Maior e Arcas virou a Ursa Menor, o guardião de sua mãe.

- Todas as histórias envolvem amor e algum acontecimento ruim...

- Bom, não à toa são da mesma terra da chamada "tragédia grega". – sorriu Blaise. – E nem todas acabam mal. Olhe Andrômeda e Perseu, por exemplo.

- Ele apareceu na última hora! – protestou Hermione.

- Mas a salvou, não salvou? E se casou com Andrômeda, e a fez feliz. Tanto faz se ele chegou em cima da hora ou com antecedência. O importante é que chegou.

Hermione girou os olhos e sorriu.

- Há mais dessas histórias de amor na mitologia grega?

- Se há. O céu não é tão grande para todas elas, infelizmente. Mas há alguns amores que dispensam estrelas.

- Tipo...?

- Hades e Perséfone. Perséfone era, talvez, a mais bela entre todas as mulheres belas dos mitos gregos. A única que fazia Afrodite se contorcer de inveja. – Blaise sorriu marotamente. – E antes mesmo que qualquer deus ou herói a tomasse para si, Hades a conquistou. Hades, o irmão renegado dos maiores deuses, o que foi proibido de entrar no Olimpo e passou sua existência no submundo, rodeado de mortos. _Ele _ficou com Perséfone.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por alguns momentos, saboreando o frescor da noite e as vozes longínquas dos alunos que ainda andavam por ali.

- Não se fazem mais amores como antigamente. – disse Hermione, abraçando o próprio corpo por baixo do paletó de Blaise.

- Você fala como se o amor viesse pronto, embalado numa caixa e com instruções de uso.

Hermione riu, abaixando a cabeça.

- Não é bem assim, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Entendi sim. Mas ainda acho que um amor desses, digno de constelações e histórias que duram séculos, não é um amor... pronto e instantâneo. Ele deve vir ao poucos, volta e meia dando oportunidades para as pessoas o aumentarem ou deixarem-no morrer.

- Mudando o tempo todo, junto com as marés e estações das frutas.

Blaise meneou a cabeça, sorrindo para ela.

- É.

Ele continuou olhando para ela, e parou quando a viu bocejar.

- Você está com frio e com sono. Vamos voltar para o dormitório?

- Vamos.

Blaise pousou sua mão delicadamente sobre as costas de Hermione, sob o pretexto de guiá-la. Ele ainda estava se acostumando com a idéia que o rodeava desde o começo da noite, mas não conseguia impedir seu corpo se agir de acordo com ela. Era quase instintivo. "Ela não, Blaise, ela não... ela é do tipo que precisa de um batalhão de homens, não de um só como você", pensava ele, tentando fazer o mantra entrar em sua mente. Mas, como a mão dele nas costas da jovem sugeria, não estava dando certo.

* * *

Quando os dois chegaram ao dormitório, Hermione mal mantinha os olhos abertos. A sala comunal estava sob uma luz etérea e quentinha que vinha da lareira, e ela imaginou o quanto sua cama devia estar maravilhosa.

Blaise foi até uma poltrona e se largou nela, fechando os olhos por um momento.

- Vai dormir também? - perguntou Hermione, sentando na poltrona ao lado.

- Não... estou só aproveitando esse quentinho da lareira. Me lembra a casa do meu avô no inverno. Ficávamos eu, ele e minha irmã sentados perto do fogo até a madrugada, enquanto ele nos contava histórias de mitologia grega. O ambiente todo tinha exatamente este cheiro.

Blaise aspirou o ar, tentando captar mais daquele aroma. Abriu os olhos e virou-se para Hermione, para se deparar com a jovem dormindo a sono solto na poltrona. Soltando um sorriso, o rapaz se levantou e a pegou no colo, indo até o quarto da Grifinória. Deitou-a delicadamente na cama e a cobriu com o cobertor. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, Blaise ficou a observar a respiração compassada da jovem e seus leves movimentos. E o mantra voltou.

"Ela não, Zabini burro. Ela é um furacão, vai te fazer em pedacinhos. Ela é demais para você, amigão."

"Por outro lado, ela tem se mostrado bem... civilizada nos últimos tempos. Devem ter sido os pastelões. Mulher não resiste a comida."

"Cara, presta atenção. A mulher tem a personalidade mais forte que você conhece, e não está aí para brincadeira. É só ver pela ferocidade com que ela se atira nos estudos para os N.I.. Ela vai fazer você chorar como uma menininha."

"Mas você também não é nenhum garnizé. Você é neto de Arturo Zabini, o cara do bigodão e das decisões implacáveis. Você consegue lidar com uma grifinória."

"Ok, então... como quiser. Fique aí fantasiando que você e ela formariam um casal de titãs, daqueles que as pessoas viram a cabeça para olhar. Isso vai ser uma carnificina, isso sim."

Blaise balançou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho. Aquela grifinória perturbadora já estava fazendo-o criar dupla personalidade. Se não se cuidasse, ia acabar louco antes mesmo que pudesse obedecer a qualquer voz em sua cabeça. Ele passou as duas mãos no cabelo, suspirou e saiu do quarto. Antes, porém, que fechasse a porta, Blaise deu uma última olhada na jovem que dormia. Um casal de titãs...

* * *

A semana seguinte foi atribulada, mal dando tempo para Blaise pensar sobre qualquer coisa que fosse. O fantasma Pirraça havia ficado particularmente animado com o Baile das Bruxas e estava quase impossível controlá-lo. Hermione, Blaise e os outros dois monitores-chefes estavam o tempo todo correndo em resgate a algum grupinho de primeiranistas apavorados. Hermione chegou ao extremo de ter que salvar um grupo de sextanistas crescidos e instruídos, e Eric White da Corvinal havia passado duas horas perseguindo Pirraça pelos corredores em plena madrugada. Ao final da semana, todos – monitores-chefes, monitores e até alguns alunos – estavam esgotados. Finalmente haviam conseguido um acordo com o Barão Sangrento, e Pirraça estava sob controle até segunda ordem. Depois de tanta agitação, Hermione se permitiu alguns dias de férias e aproveitou para fazer uma visita ao dormitório da Grifinória.

- Aaaaahh, eu ouvi falar dessa confusão do Pirraça. Porque vocês não encomendaram um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado? Eles são muito úteis para essas coisas. – dizia Luna, parecendo realmente condescendente com o cansaço de Hermione.

- Pois é, Luna, devia mesmo ter recorrido a você. Eu estava quase chamando Você-Sabe-Quem em pessoa para ver se surtia algum efeito no louco do Pirraça.

- Nem brinque com isso, Hermione. – disse Gina, que apesar da advertência, ria. – E o Zabini, ajudou você nisso?

- Ajudou, sim. Os três ajudaram. Acredite, eles estão no mesmo estado que eu. Ou pior. O pobre do White até hoje não recuperou as horas de sono daquela madrugada, e acho que Blaise simplesmente não vai conseguir se livrar do olhar assassino tão cedo.

- Blaise, heh? – Gina não parecia ter escutado uma palavra sequer além do primeiro nome do sonserino, e agora olhava para as unhas falsamente distraída. – Vocês estão íntimos, não é?

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

- Gina, nem pense nisso. Eu e _Zabini_ somos apenas colegas de cargo.

Luna assumiu a mesma atitude de Gina, olhando para o teto sem motivo aparente.

- Não foi o que eu vi no Baile das Bruxas. – comentou ela.

- Escutem aqui, vocês duas. Nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça a possibilidade de ter algo com o Zabini. Além do mais... ele não faz o meu tipo.

Gina e Luna se entreolharam.

- Hermione, se tem uma coisa que minha tia Mildred me ensinou com afinco, - disse Gina - é que para nós, mulheres jovens e bonitas, basta _ser homem_ para fazer o tipo.

Hermione abriu a boca para ralhar com Gina, mas foi interrompida por Rony e Harry, que entravam pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Mione, você está viva! – disse Rony, abraçando-a.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso. – respondeu ela, amargamente.

- Ouvimos sobre o Pirraça. – Harry disfarçou um sorriso zombeteiro. – É nisso que dá ser responsável, Mione.

- Os primeiranistas passam a depender de você.

- Ah, calem a boca vocês dois.

Os dois se sentaram nas poltronas próximas.

- E então, como está indo? Aquele sonserino está te incomodando muito? – perguntou Rony. – Porque você sabe, é só falar que eu e Harry vamos lá dar um corretivo nele.

- Não é preciso, Zabini tem se comportado bem. – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ele tem me mantido alimentada, sabia?

- Bom, pelo menos aquele saco inútil de cria de Slytherin serve para alguma coisa.

- Eu achei que vocês tinham mudado sua opinião sobre ele depois do baile.

Os dois rapazes sorriram marotamente.

- Mudamos um pouquinho, talvez, mas ele sempre será um sonserino.

- Sempre.

- Sempre.

- Sempre.

- Ok, já entendi. – intercedeu Hermione. – Apesar de ser "para sempre" um sonserino, ele tem se mostrado um colega de cargo bem competente.

Rony estreitou os olhos.

- É impressão minha, ou você está defendendo-o? Na verdade, eu acho que você tem até certa afeição por ele.

- Rony, não seja ridículo. Zabini é irritante e intrometido. Eu só o defendo aqui porque seria ignorância não admitir que ele até tem alguma serventia como monitor-chefe.

Gina, Luna, Harry e Rony olharam para Hermione com sorrisos enigmáticos.

- Ok, Hermione. – disse Gina. – Como você quiser.

Dito isso, os quatro se levantaram e saíram dali sem dar uma palavra. Hermione apenas os observou, com a boca aberta de indignação.

- Ah, eu odeio vocês todos! – gritou ela para as costas dos amigos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Passado o cansaço da problemática semana com o Pirraça, Hermione decidiu que era hora de voltar a estudar. Era uma noite calma e silenciosa, perfeita para o intento da jovem grifinória. Na sala comunal privativa dos monitores-chefes, ela havia acabado de se sentar em uma grande escrivaninha de madeira. À sua volta havia livros e livros que ela poderia precisar, uma boa quantidade de pergaminhos em branco, penas novas em folha e uma grande caneca de chocolate quente providenciada pelo prestativo Dobby. Absolutamente satisfeita, Hermione suspirou e tomou seu lugar na confortável cadeira. A jovem pegou uma pena, molhou-a no tinteiro, e antes que a sequer encostasse no pergaminho, Blaise Zabini entrou subitamente na sala comunal.

Se o rapaz não estivesse bêbado até não poder mais, Hermione nem estranharia. Blaise não era um jovem nada discreto, sempre fazendo barulho e estardalhaço por onde ia. Mas, se é que era possível, naquela noite ele estava ainda mais feliz e deslumbrado com a vida.

- Miooone! – disse ele, mal conseguindo focar os olhos na colega de dormitório, balançando a garrafa de whisky.

Naquele momento, Hermione viu seu maravilhoso momento de dedicação aos estudos ir por água abaixo. Bufou, furiosa, e se levantou. Blaise havia se apoiado no espaldar de uma poltrona e parecia cochilar, mas acordou de repente e voltou a caminhar pelo aposento, rindo ruidosamente.

- Ok, Blaise. Me dê essa garrafa aqui.

- Miooone, você num pódi bebeeer! Você tem que estudá, passar em tôôdos os exames. Aqueles... como é o nome mesmo? Começa com T, né?

- São N.I.E.M.s, Blaise. E eu não vou beber. Na verdade, nem deveria estar dando papo para você. Agora, faça o que eu digo que vai ficar tudo bem, tá?

Enquanto falava, Hermione tirou da mão do rapaz a garrafa e passou o braço dele por cima de seus ombros, segurando-o pela cintura. Agüentando com certa dificuldade o peso do ex-jogador de quadribol, ela foi encaminhando-o para o quarto da Sonserina.

Logo que entrou no aposento, Hermione direcionou Blaise para o banheiro. Empurrou-o para debaixo do chuveiro e ligou de repente a água fria, deixando-o totalmente molhado, ainda vestindo a roupa.

- Ahh! Hermione! – Blaise tentou protestar, mas Hermione o manteve debaixo do jorro gélido de água. Depois de alguns minutos, ele pareceu se recuperar parcialmente do porre e sozinho conseguiu se desvencilhar dela, desligar o chuveiro e pular para fora do box.

- Uma... toalha... por favor... – murmurou ele, tremendo violentamente.

- Aqui. Pronto, fique bem enrolado. Está se sentindo bem, Blaise?

- Se a sua pergunta é se ainda estou bêbado, pode ter certeza que não. Mas isso não significa que estou me sentindo bem. – resmungou ele.

- Ótimo. Eu vou te deixar aqui, vista roupas secas e depois me chame.

Hermione ia saindo quando a voz de Blaise se fez ouvir do banheiro.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas eu não preciso de babá.

A jovem grifinória arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu acho que, depois dessa, talvez você precise.

Dito isso Hermione saiu, e Blaise sorriu fracamente.

* * *

Hermione nem chegou a se sentar em sua escrivaninha quando Blaise apareceu na sala comunal, caminhando meio cambaleante. Vestira uma calça jeans e uma blusa de mangas compridas, não tinha nada nos pés além de meias e o cabelo muito negro continuava encharcado.

- Assim você vai pegar um resfriado, Blaise.

Em passos rápidos, Hermione foi até seu quarto e de lá veio com uma toalha de rosto nas mãos, sendo observada pelo sonserino.

- Sente-se aí. – disse ela, indicando uma poltrona. Blaise a obedeceu prontamente e ela se pôs e secar as mechas lisas dele com a toalha. – Você está se sentindo bem?

- Como assim?

- Bom, eu já vi pessoas bêbadas. Em teoria, você deveria estar com uma enxaqueca das boas, gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva na boca, vomitando e querendo morrer.

Blaise sorriu.

- A sua ducha congelante serviu pelo menos para isso. Acho que todo esse sofrimento vai vir amanhã, quando eu acordar. Por hora, estou bem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, enquanto Hermione secava os cabelos de Blaise.

- Você já ficou bêbada, Hermione?

- Não. Já bebi, mas nunca ao ponto de ficar bêbada. Costumo evitar isso ao máximo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Blaise, levantando ligeiramente a cabeça para poder fitar Hermione.

- Não gosto de idéia de perder o controle. Quando se está bêbado, você faz coisas que nunca faria em público, diz coisas que nunca diria em voz alta. Essa sensação não me agrada, sabe? Me deixa desconfortável.

Blaise pareceu refletir um pouco antes de responder à fala de Hermione.

- Eu poderia te dar uma infinidade de conselhos aqui, mas tenho quase certeza que você já os ouviu de muita gente. E isso é algo que você é, que só vai mudar quando _você_ quiser. Mas, quando quiser enlouquecer um pouquinho, pode crer que eu estarei aqui.

Hermione sorriu.

- Eu agradeço, Blaise. Pelo respeito e pela oferta.

- Sempre à disposição, lady Granger.

- Bom, acho que seu cabelo já está seco o suficiente. Ainda está meio úmido, mas já tira o risco de você pegar um resfriado. Agora vá descansar.

A grifinória deixou a toalha num canto e foi até a escrivaninha. Passou os olhos pelas pilhas de livros e pergaminhos, pensando seriamente se aquilo não poderia ser feito amanhã.

- Eu acho, - disse Blaise logo atrás dela, assustando-a levemente. – que você pode esquecer tudo isso aí e ir descansar também.

- Mas os N.I.E.M.s...

- Eu acho que apenas um dia não vai fazer muita diferença na sua pontuação dos N.I.E.M.s, Hermione. Anda, vai dormir.

Blaise pegou a caneca de chocolate quente com a mão direita e passou seu braço esquerdo pelos ombros de Hermione, direcionando-a para o dormitório da Grifinória. Hermione não pôde deixar de achar a situação engraçada, já que há alguns minutos atrás era ela quem estava cuidando do rapaz. E havia também aquela proximidade intrigante que a jovem achava... confortável.

- Beba o chocolate, se aqueça bem debaixo das cobertas e não dê atenção aos barulhos de gente vomitando que você poderá ouvir pela manhã.

A jovem grifinória sorriu.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me chamar.

- Sim senhora. Boa noite, Hermione.

A garota entrou no quarto e, pousando a caneca na mesa-de-cabeceira, entrou debaixo das grossas cobertas. Sorvendo o chocolate quente em gole pequenos, ela pôs-se a pensar no que havia acontecido poucos minutos atrás. No começo, ela e Zabini viviam brigando apenas porque Hermione não facilitava. Tinha na cabeça aquela imagem de que "todo sonserino é ruim, seja má com eles" e acabou cega quanto ao fato de que Blaise Zabini podia ser, afinal, uma boa pessoa. Na verdade, uma das poucas que não queria mudá-la, que não passava o tempo todo insistindo para que ela saísse mais e se "divertisse". Ninguém entendia que Hermione ficava realmente feliz quando podia estudar. Aquilo a fazia se sentir uma pessoa melhor, alguém que realmente batalhava por seu futuro. Mas constantemente ela se sentia uma aberração por não ter interesse em se embebedar e fazer festas por aí, e sempre tinha a sensação de que ela era a errada, a bizarra.

Mas, estranhamente, com Blaise ela não se sentia assim. Ele não agia de modo a deixá-la desconfortável consigo mesma, embora estivesse sempre freqüentando festas. E ele não a condenava, até a admirava, causando em Hermione uma sensação de bem-estar próprio que para ela era muito incomum.

Hermione suspirou. Blaise estava, aos poucos, conseguindo quebrar a muralha que Hermione Granger havia erguido em torno de si própria. E por mais que ela se sentisse confortável com ele, a idéia de que Zabini um dia ia conseguir alcançá-la e conseqüentemente ter o poder de feri-la não a agradava nem um pouco.

* * *

Blaise acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, mas apenas para correr para o banheiro várias e várias vezes, amaldiçoando céu, terra e o inventor do whisky. Como era domingo, o rapaz sabia que Hermione estava em algum lugar do dormitório, provavelmente estudando. Mas ele mesmo dissera à grifinória para ignorá-lo, então não podia reclamar. Porém, que ele achava estranho a tão prestativa Hermione da noite anterior sequer perguntar a ele se estava bem nesta manhã, isso ele achava.

Depois de tomar uma poção que ele guardava no fundo da mala justamente para esse tipo de situação, o rapaz sonserino se sentiu bem melhor. Tomou um banho e saiu para a sala comunal, onde encontrou sua companheira de dormitório estudando à beira da janela, que exibia um tempo chuvoso lá fora.

- Bom dia, Hermione.

- Bom dia, Zabini.

Blaise enrugou a testa. "Zabini"?

- Achei que já havíamos superado essa fase de tratar um ao outro pelo sobrenome.

- É, você achou. – respondeu ela, sem desviar os olhos do livro em nenhum momento.

Blaise ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, finalmente convencendo-se de que havia algo errado. Alguma coisa havia acontecido, mas por hora ele ia esperar que Hermione contasse a ele.

O que, no presente momento, ela não parecia nem um pouco inclinada a fazer.

- O que está estudando? – perguntou ele, agoniado com o silêncio que se instalara.

- Algo que eu não vou conseguir assimilar se você continuar me desconcentrando, Zabini.

- Ok, desculpe.

Aquela situação era muito esquisita. Blaise não tinha idéia do que poderia ter irritado tanto Hermione, mas estava com certo medo de perguntar. Decidiu se afastar um pouco, deixar a garota esfriar a cabeça.

- Eu vou... dar uma volta.

- Tanto faz.

"Ok", pensou Zabini. "Agora está começando a incomodar".

* * *

Blaise saiu a caminhar pelo castelo, parando poucas vezes para cumprimentar um amigo. Ele havia se afastado de seus amigos antigos, mas isso para os setimanistas era completamente normal. A grande maioria deles decidia deixar de lado a vida social no sétimo ano e concentrar-se apenas nos estudos, então ninguém exigia de outra pessoa a companhia constante que normalmente se tem nos anos anteriores. Assim, Blaise fez seu passeio sem ser interrompido a não ser por ocasionais cumprimentos, e pensava sem parar no comportamento estranho de Hermione.

Ela estava com um problema, isso era fato. Mas Blaise não tinha idéia do que poderia ter acontecido entre o horário tarde da noite em que ele chegou da festa e de manhã cedo. Só podia ter sido algo que Hermione havia refletido sozinha. Uma conclusão que tirou, talvez. Mas _o quê_, Blaise não fazia nem idéia.

Afinal, o rapaz decidiu esperar para ver o que acontecia quando voltasse. Ela com certeza estaria melhor depois de um tempo na companhia apenas de seus livros, e Blaise ficou satisfeito com sua idéia. Esperar para ver.

* * *

O sonserino passou o dia inteiro fora, pondo conversas em dia com antigos amigos. No caminho de volta para o dormitório dos monitores-chefes, passou na cozinha e arranjou duas canecas de chocolate quente. Entrou pelo quadro da bruxa assustada e varreu com os olhos a sala comunal. Como de costume, ali estava Hermione, estudando na escrivaninha que tomara para si. A jovem parecia não ter saído dali durante todo o dia, visto que tinha olheiras abaixo dos olhos e uma expressão cansada no rosto.

- Você não acha que já estudou demais? – disse ele, dando seu melhor sorriso e depositando a caneca na escrivaninha.

- Zabini, ao contrário de você, eu me importo com as minhas notas. E, se você não se lembra, ontem à noite eu não tive a chance de estudar.

Blaise suspirou e pousou sua caneca numa mesinha de canto. Puxou uma cadeira para perto da de Hermione e se sentou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Ah sim, eu me lembro que você não teve a chance de estudar. Sabe do que mais eu me lembro de ontem à noite? Eu lembro de você cuidando de mim quando eu cheguei da festa bêbado, e se preocupando comigo. – Hermione fez menção de falar, mas Blaise continuou. – Vamos mais longe. Eu lembro dos últimos meses, em que nós dois nos demos muito bem e estávamos de fato nos tornando amigos. Eu descobri que você era uma pessoa muito legal e adorava ficar na sua companhia. Lembro de nós dois cuidando um do outro, já que nesse sétimo ano fica cada um por si. Agora, a questão é: _você _se lembra disso?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, sem resposta. Ela se lembrava disso tudo. Mas nas últimas horas seu instinto a mandava se afastar de Blaise, como um método de defesa. O problema é que Hermione não contava com essa mágoa de Blaise. Para ela, o rapaz a considerava apenas mais uma amiga dentre muitas.

- Então, - continuou Blaise, vendo que Hermione não ia se manifestar. – vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

A grifinória avaliou a pergunta que Blaise lhe fazia. Ela podia continuar afastando-o, algo que apenas o magoaria por ora mas que ele ia superar rapidamente e arranjar outros amigos. Ou ela podia baixar a guarda totalmente e deixar na mão do destino, correndo sério risco de se ligar a ele e acabar machucada no final. Sem olhá-lo nos olhos, Hermione respondeu:

- Até onde eu sei, isso não é da sua conta, Zabini. E se o que você queria era arruinar mais um dia de estudos meu, parabéns. Você conseguiu.

Dizendo isso, Hermione se levantou e foi para o quarto, deixando para trás um Blaise pego de surpresa.

* * *

Nos dias que se passaram, Hermione e Blaise não trocaram mais que cinco palavras. Hermione o evitava a todo custo e não dava brechas para que o rapaz se aproximasse. Blaise, por sua vez, estava chateado e não tinha estômago para levar mais uma patada da jovem. Quando o horário de estudos dos dois coincidia, ficava cada um no seu canto da sala, evitando até o contato visual.

Depois de uma semana, Blaise já não agüentava mais. Contra a sua própria vontade, ele havia se afeiçoado a Hermione, mais do que ela imaginava. Lhe doía fundo o fato de não ter mais a companheira de dormitório que acabara se tornando sua única amiga naquele sétimo ano duro. Numa tarde, vendo Hermione se preparar para estudar, Blaise recolheu seus materiais e foi saindo da sala comunal, já sem vontade de agüentar aqueles momentos tensos em que os dois estudavam juntos e não trocavam uma só palavra. Mas, quando cruzou a passagem do quadro, viu chegando Harry Potter e Rony Weasley. Zabini, sentindo que se ficasse ali por mais um segundo ia acabar se metendo em briga, tentou desaparecer o mais rápido que pôde. Antes, porém, que fizesse a curva do corredor, ouviu a voz de Weasley chamando-o.

- Ei, Zabini.

Blaise suspirou e virou-se. Os dois se aproximaram e o encararam de maneira hostil.

- Pois não, Weasley?

- Eu quero saber o que você anda fazendo com a Hermione.

Blaise estreitou os olhos.

- O que EU ando fazendo com a Hermione? Por quê?

- Ela anda comendo pouco, quase não fala e está triste o tempo todo. Diga, o que você fez?

- Eu não fiz nada, tá legal? Foi ela que, do nada, resolveu se afastar de mim e quando eu tento me aproximar, me trata com grosseria. Eu achei que fosse algum problema com vocês.

- Não, não é. – respondeu Potter, trocando um olhar com Weasley. – Hum... ela mencionou que vocês estavam se tornando amigos.

Blaise franziu o cenho.

- Sim, estávamos. Quando ela finalmente se convenceu de que alguns sonserinos não são maldosos e cruéis, a gente se deu muito bem. Isso foi até a noite em que eu voltei bêbado para o dormitório e ela cuidou de mim. Na manhã seguinte, ela já estava agindo totalmente diferente.

Potter e Weasley trocaram olhares novamente.

- Hum... certo. Foi mal, acho você não fez nada mesmo. A gente se vê, Zabini.

Os três rapazes se despediram com um aceno frio e foram em direções opostas.

* * *

Assim que Zabini fez a curva do corredor e desapareceu, Harry e Rony entraram na sala comunal usando a informação que Hermione lhes dera para entrar. A jovem estava sentada em uma das poltronas de frente para a lareira, concentrada no fogo crepitante e absorta em pensamentos. Os dois rapazes se aproximaram e sentaram-se perto da amiga.

- Olá, meninos.

- Olá, Mione. – disseram os dois, quase em uníssono. Hermione de pronto notou os sorrisos sugestivos que os dois tinham no rosto.

- Harry, Rony... está tudo bem? – perguntou ela, intrigada.

Harry suspirou.

- Mione, você sabe me dizer há quanto tempo nos conhece? – perguntou ele, fingindo estar distraído com um fiapo solto do estofado da poltrona que ocupava.

- Sete anos.

- Sete anos. E, levando em conta este espaço de tempo considerável, você diria que nós te conhecemos bem? – Harry voltou a perguntar, olhando-a nos olhos com a mesma expressão sugestiva.

- Até demais. Mas aonde você quer...

- Calma, siga o meu raciocínio. Então tá, você concorda que com todos esses anos de amizade, nós dois podemos afirmar que te conhecemos muito bem. Agora, você diria que há coisas que nós conhecemos em você que nem você conhece?

Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Talvez. Quer dizer, é comum termos características que a princípio só as outras pessoas percebem.

- Perfeito. Mantenha esse pensamento, ok? Agora vamos por outra linha.

- Harry, o que significa...

- Calma, Mione. Já estou chegando lá. – ele voltou a fingir distração, dessa vez mexendo nos próprios dedos. – Quando estávamos quase entrando aqui, encontramos Blaise Zabini saindo. Você nos falou há um tempo que vocês dois estavam se dando muito bem como companheiros de dormitório. Está correto?

- Es-está. – respondeu Hermione, temerosa, sem saber aonde Harry queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- Mas olhe só que interessante. Nós conversamos um pouquinho com ele, e ele nos contou que há aproximadamente uma semana você resolveu ser grossa e cruel com ele. Eu fico imaginando o que foi que aconteceu. Você não fica, Rony?

- Fico sim. Porque, vamos ser sinceros, isso é muito intrigante. Uma hora vocês estavam se dando muito bem, e na outra você, Hermione, muda completamente de comportamento.

Hermione ficou muda, esperando para ver o que viria a seguir.

- Agora, você ainda lembra do primeiro tópico da conversa? – perguntou Harry, encarando-a.

- Lembro.

- Repita-o para nós.

Hermione franziu o cenho, achando aquilo tudo de uma estranheza sem fim.

- Basicamente, vocês dois estavam dizendo que me conhecem mais do que eu mesma. E eu concordo, em parte.

- Ótimo. Então, eu e Harry estávamos conversando há uns dias atrás e comentamos sobre um defeito seu. – disse Rony.

- Defeito? – perguntou Hermione, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Sim, defeito. – repetiu o ruivo. - Sabe, quando nos últimos anos você começou a sair com alguns caras e a gostar de outros, nós dois percebemos algo. Hermione, você tem um forte instinto de auto-preservação. Você ergue uma muralha em torno de si mesma, e aqueles que você acha que podem realmente atingir seu coração não conseguem passar. Conosco não houve dificuldade porque nós sempre fomos amigos, desde o começo, e nunca houve segundas intenções conosco. Sempre fomos irmãos. – Rony fez uma pausa e passou a mão nos cabelos. – Mas com os seus pretendentes era diferente, você os bloqueava no instante em que achava que poderia realmente se ligar a eles. Foi por isso que você nunca namorou ninguém e nunca saiu ferida de uma relação.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Já tinha suspeitas de onde os dois queriam chegar.

- Aí você ficou um tempo sem ninguém e então apareceu Zabini. E você viu que ele é um cara legal. E depois, você viu que ele gostava de você. – Rony fitou Hermione no fundo dos olhos. – Aí você percebeu que estava se apaixonando por ele.

A boca de Hermione caiu.

- O quê...? Meninos! Não! Mas... não, de jeito nenhum. Não mesmo. Quer dizer... não, né? Puff, óbvio que não. Isso é... não, de maneira alguma. Não. NÃO.

Hermione levantou os olhos para os dois rapazes, e viu que eles a fitavam meio risonhos.

- Harry, Rony... isso não tem cabimen...

- Hermione, você se ouviu agora há pouco? Chegou a ser ridícula essa sua tentativa de negar. Você não tem mais escapatória, Mione. _Você está apaixonada por Blaise Zabini._

Hermione levantou-se da poltrona num rompante. Fez menção de negar, mas pareceu pensar um pouco, para logo depois tentar negar de novo, até abaixar os ombros em desistência. Isso tudo sem dar uma palavra. Encarou os dois furiosa.

- Não nos olhe assim. Você discorda? Então diga em voz alta que você não está apaixonada pelo Zabini.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas de lá não saiu som algum. Por fim, desistiu e abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu estraguei tudo, né? – disse ela depois de um tempo, voltando a olhar para os dois amigos.

- Hum... é. Mas ainda dá para consertar.

- Como vocês sabem? Ele vive rodeado de garotas lindas e todos os amigos que ele precisa. Ele só era meu amigo por uma questão de conveniência, e era esse o meu medo. Deixar ele se aproximar para depois terminar apaixonada e abandonada.

Harry e Rony a fitaram por vários minutos, até que o ruivo indicou com a mão o lugar vago ao seu lado no sofá. Hermione o obedeceu, desanimada. Rony apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. Fitou Hermione carinhosamente e perguntou, num murmúrio:

- Porque esse medo tão grande de se ferir, Mione? – No rosto de Rony estavam estampadas a intensa preocupação que ele tinha com a amiga e a tristeza por saber que Hermione sofrera e ele não percebeu. – Quando foi que te machucaram assim?

- Eu já levei muitos tombos na vida, Rony. Muita gente já me feriu.

Harry se levantou de sua poltrona e sentou-se no chão à frente de Hermione.

- E porque nunca nos falou nada?

- Achei que não tinha nada a ver contar para vocês, não sei. Vocês poderiam não entender.

- Eu sei que ter dois homens como seus melhores amigos às vezes é difícil para você, mas você não tem escolha, Mione. Guardar essas coisas para si mesma... é quase venenoso. – ele a empurrou levemente com o ombro, sorrindo. – E para provar que estamos aqui e nos importamos com você, vamos te ajudar com o Zabini. Mesmo que ele seja um sonserino.

- E já tenha sido amigo do Malfoy.

- E seja um sonserino.

Hermione sorriu.

- Você já falou isso, Rony.

- Eu sei, foi só para reforçar. – respondeu ele, sorrindo marotamente.

- Mas nós não vamos influir diretamente em nada, viu? Você vai ter que ter bagos o suficiente para fazer tudo sozinha. – acrescentou Harry.

- Sabe o que eu acho, sinceramente? Você não vai ter que se esforçar muito não, Mione. Peça desculpas a ele pelas grosserias que o coitado teve que ouvir na última semana, invente uma desculpa que faça sentido e fiquem amigos de novo. Daí em diante, a coisa vai fluir naturalmente.

Os dois rapazes foram se levantando para ir embora, enquanto Hermione falava.

- Eu gostaria de concordar com você, Rony, mas eu acho que nós vamos ficar amigos e vai parar por aí.

Rony parou a meio caminho da entrada e fitou Hermione.

- Mione, você sabe que nós somos irmãos, não é?

- Sei sim.

- Ótimo, então não fique escandalizada com o que eu vou dizer a seguir. – ele parou e lhe deu um olhar maroto. – Analisando bem a pessoa que você se tornou e o corpo que você adquiriu nesses últimos anos, eu acho difícil Zabini conseguir evitar um pensamento sequer envolvendo você, ele e um canto escuro.

Dizendo isso, Rony virou as costas e saiu da sala, deixando Hermione boquiaberta. Harry ficou um pouco para trás e quando a amiga levantou as sobrancelhas para ele, o rapaz apenas deu um sorriso, piscou para Hermione e saiu da sala também.


	5. Capítulo 5

No dormitório privativo dos monitores-chefes, uma jovem caminhava sem parar de um lado para o outro e torcia as mãos, claramente nervosa. Não via Blaise há alguns dias, e sinceramente esperava que fosse apenas uma questão de desencontros. Ela mesma vinha passando pouco tempo no dormitório, evitando encontrá-lo e ter que ser grossa com ele.

Mas Hermione não podia evitar que lhe passasse pela cabeça a possibilidade de Blaise estar no dormitório da Sonserina, rodeado de amigos e de meninas lindas loucas por um pouco de atenção dele. "É isso, Hermione burra. Você acabou com qualquer chance que quisesse ter com ele. Ele não precisa de você, nunca precisou", pensou ela, nervosa.

Decidindo que ficar ali parada esperando por ele não resolveria nada, Hermione saiu do dormitório e tomou o rumo da Torre da Grifinória. Chegando lá, encontrou Harry e Rony jogando xadrez bruxo a um canto.

- Harry, cadê o Mapa do Maroto?!

O moreno a observou, confuso.

- Porque diabos você precisa do Mapa, Hermione?

A jovem sequer se dignou a responder. Apenas ficou parada olhando para Harry, esperando. O rosto do rapaz de repente se iluminou em compreensão.

- Aahh, sim. – ele disfarçou um sorriso zombeteiro. – Você não consegue achá-lo. Ok, vou lá pegar.

Harry saiu da sala comunal e Rony se virou para a amiga.

- Hermione, como você consegue _perder _um cara de quase 1,90m?

Recebendo como resposta um olhar fuzilante, Rony decidiu se ater ao jogo de xadrez.

- Aqui está, vamos dar uma olhada. – Harry abriu o Mapa e tocou-lhe com a varinha. – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Hermione espichou o pescoço para olhar. Naquele pergaminho enorme cheio de pontinhos, encontrar Blaise seria a mesma coisa que procurá-lo na Floresta Proibida. Entretanto, Harry parecia ter o olho mais treinado que o dela.

- Achei. – o rapaz apontou um pontinho no Mapa. – Na biblioteca.

Rony de repente levantou a cabeça e fitou Hermione.

- Você não tinha procurado na biblioteca? Você tinha sequer _procurado, _Hermione?

Lançando um olhar gélido ao amigo ruivo, a jovem agradeceu Harry e saiu pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

* * *

A biblioteca estava vazia e silenciosa, como de costume. A não ser por algumas pessoas aqui e ali vagando por entre as prateleiras e sussurros ocasionais, tudo era sempre muito quieto.

Hermione caminhou um pouco e logo avistou Blaise, que estudava em uma mesa no canto. Engolindo em seco, a jovem foi até lá.

- Hã... oi.

Blaise levantou os olhos, abaixando-os em seguida para o livro.

- Olá, Hermione.

- Posso me sentar?

O rapaz se limitou a fazer um movimento com a cabeça, nada mais. Hermione engoliu em seco novamente, e estava ficando com a boca seca. Sem coragem para proferir palavra alguma, ela permaneceu sentada à frente de Blaise, observando-o consternada enquanto ele não tirava os olhos do livro.

Alguns momentos se passaram até que Blaise decidisse tomar a dianteira. Bufou, fechou o livro e fitou Hermione com um olhar inexpressivo.

- Fala, Hermione.

O rosto da jovem se transformou em arrependimento.

- Eu queria me desculpar pelo modo como tratei você nos últimos tempos. Foi ridículo, mas eu gostaria muito, muito, muito que você me perdoasse.

- Porque você estava daquele jeito comigo?

- Eu... ah... bem... acho que foi T.P.M. E eu ando tendo alguns problemas com a minha família.

Aquilo era uma mentira deslavada e Hermione não queria nem pensar no medo que sentia de ser descoberta, mas o desespero falou mais alto. Blaise franziu o cenho.

- Está tudo bem com a sua família?

- Ah... – Hermione estava gostando cada vez menos daquilo. – Está, quer dizer... uns probleminhas que devem se resolver logo, mas que ainda incomodam. Você sabe.

- E foi por esse motivo que você foi grossa comigo? Nada mais? – o olhar dele era penetrante, como se ele estivesse arrancando a verdade da mente de Hermione sem que ela sequer sentisse.

- Nada. Foi estupidez minha descontar em você. Teria acontecido com qualquer outro que cruzasse o meu caminho naqueles dias.

Blaise meneou a cabeça, fitando-a com os olhos azuis meia-noite. Não tinha mais a expressão tão carregada.

- Você me preocupa às vezes, Hermione. – disse ele, passando a mão na nuca. – Costumo ter a impressão que você mata um leão por dia, e não deixa que ninguém ajude você.

A jovem deu um sorriso fraco.

- Bom, às vezes é preciso. Mas eu sou menos complicada do que aparento ser, acredite.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns momentos, se olhando.

- Me perdoa. E não... – Hermione desviou o olhar, mas voltou a fixá-lo em Blaise. – Não me deixa sozinha.

Blaise deixou vir aos lábios um sorriso leve. Ergueu a mão e cutucou com a ponta do indicador o nariz de Hermione. Em seguida, pegou o lápis que antes usava para fazer anotações e escreveu uma curta frase no canto da página de seu caderno, virando-o para a jovem.

Ao baixar os olhos, ela pôde ler o que a caligrafia firme de Blaise dizia.

"_Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."_

* * *

- Alguém me diga, por Merlim, o que DIABOS eu estou fazendo?!

- Hermione, corta o drama e me deixa assistir ao treino.

Rony, Hermione, Gina e Luna estavam no campo de quadribol, aproveitando o fim de tarde para ver Harry jogar um pouco. A temporada de jogos havia sido suspensa pelo mau tempo, mas os times continuavam treinando com o mesmo afinco.

- Pare de me mandar calar a boca e ajude um pouco, Rony. Você me meteu nessa situação, para início de conversa.

O ruivo sequer olhava para Hermione, absorto pelo jogo. Tinha saído do time há muito tempo, mas continuava apaixonado por quadribol e adorava dar dicas nas jogadas que Harry criava.

- Eu não meti você em nada. Você iria perceber de que estava apaixonada por ele de qualquer jeito. – Rony vioru o rosto para fitar a amiga. – Aliás, você _percebeu. _E fez uma confusão tão grande que foi preciso uma intervenção minha e do Harry.

- "Intervenção"? O máximo que vocês dois fizeram foi me deixar mais confusa e me meter numa história que não vai acabar bem.

- Credo, que pessimismo! – Gina entrou na conversa de repente. – Hermione, você é muito insegura.

A grifinória mais velha se virou para trás, fitando a amiga ruiva sentada um degrau acima da arquibancada.

- Insegura? Eu sou _realista, _Gina! Basta uma olhada no Blaise para você ver a grande encrenca em que eu me meti.

- Pare de ser tão melodramática.

Hermione afundou o rosto nas mãos.

- Ah, meu Merlim. Eu vou continuar apaixonada até um ponto em que não vou mais conseguir me segurar, e vou até ele contar tudo. Ele vai me dizer que nunca pensou em mim dessa maneira, que sempre me considerou uma amiga, e que não está pronto para um compromisso. E eu vou acabar sozinha e amargurada.

Rony, que até então tinha se mantido absorto no jogo, virou o rosto e estendeu o braço, tomando os dedos de Hermione entre os seus. Ao ver Gina se aproximando um pouco mais dela, voltou a prestar atenção no campo.

- Você vai ter que arriscar, Mione. – Gina tinha um sorriso matreiro no rosto. – E arriscar de verdade. Você não precisa ter medo de se machucar. Se metade das crianças do mundo não brincasse por medo de ralar o joelho numa pedra, não teríamos metade das pessoas felizes que temos hoje.

- Mas ele não...

- Você não sabe o que ele quer, Hermione. Na verdade, me parece que você é a única pessoa que não anda conseguindo ver as coisas como são. Eu já tentei te convencer que você tem uma grande chance com o Zabini, mas você se recusa a ver. Nesse caso, o que eu tenho a te dizer é o seguinte: há apenas duas possibilidades. A primeira é que ele corresponda aos seus sentimentos e tudo dê certo. A outra é a que você teme, e aí você vai ter que ser forte e provar porque o Chapéu Seletor colocou você na Grifinória. Além disso, você terá toda uma equipe à sua volta para te proteger.

Hermione ficou quieta, fitando as próprias mãos.

- Ooh, eu juro que vi um zonzóbulo! – exclamou Luna.

Nenhum dos outros três conseguiu segurar o riso.

* * *

O treino do time da Grifinória terminou e um crepúsculo cinzento começava a cobrir o castelo. O time recolheu os pertences do campo e se dirigiu aos vestiários, enquanto o pequeno grupo de espectadores tomava o rumo do castelo.

Nesse meio tempo, outro time apareceu para um treino tardio. Estava escurecendo e Hermione não pôde ver de início quem eram, mas em seguida o verde dos uniformes se destacou.

- Argh, vamos logo. Se tem algo pior do que Malfoy, é Malfoy acompanhado de meia dúzia de armários musculosos. – disse Rony.

Hermione prontamente o acompanhou, até que viu Blaise com uma vassoura na mão, sorrindo levemente pra ela.

- Você não tinha saído do time, Blaise? – perguntou a jovem.

- E saí, mas hoje o capitão precisa de uma ajudinha minha. Algumas jogadas antigas simplesmente não perdem a eficácia. – disse ele, piscando para Hermione.

- Mione, você vem?

Gina, Luna e Rony a fitavam, parados no meio do caminho. Hermione olhou para Blaise, e ele fez um movimento mínimo de cabeça indicando a arquibancada. Queria que ela ficasse para vê-lo jogar.

- Vão na frente, eu alcanço vocês.

- Claro, claro. – disse Rony, irônico, para em seguida levar um tapa da irmã.

O time de quadribol da Sonserina foi para o campo, enquanto Hermione subia novamente as arquibancadas. O grupo conversou um pouco, para em seguida subirem nas vassouras e assumirem posições.

Hermione observava o rapaz moreno atentamente. O capitão do time explicava as jogadas enquanto ele as demonstrava com a ajuda de mais alguns jogadores, gesticulando e gritando. Blaise voava rápido por natureza e suas manobras eram ágeis, lembrando a Hermione a maneira de voar de Harry. Ela se perguntou como seria Blaise em campo, num jogo de verdade.

Não teve que esperar muito. O capitão decidiu dividir o time em dois e improvisar um jogo, onde Blaise era batedor. Rebatendo balaços pra lá e pra cá, o rapaz mal encostava as mãos na vassoura. Seu oponente tinha desistido de mandar balaços nos artilheiros e começou a mandá-los em Blaise, enquanto este se divertia desviando habilmente a vassoura. Hermione notou, com um sorriso leve no rosto, que de vez em quanto ele fazia jogadas olhando para ela, sentada na arquibancada. "Exibido", pensava ela.

O curto jogo terminou, e ainda houveram algumas demonstrações e conversas antes que o time fosse liberado. Quando Blaise procurou Hermione com o olhar, ela já estava descendo para o campo.

- Você nunca pensou em voltar ao time?

Blaise deu de ombros.

- Nah. Me tomaria um tempo que eu não estou disposto a dar.

Ao ver o restante do time indo em direção ao castelo, Hermione ia segui-los quando Blaise a segurou pelo braço.

- Não vamos para o... castelo?

- Você viu o nosso estado? Eu odeio atravessar o castelo com a roupa grudando no meu próprio suor. Aqui no vestiário há banho quente, toalhas limpas e tranqüilidade, sem o ônus de ter que caminhar léguas.

Blaise foi até o vestiário e entrou, mas Hermione parou na porta.

- Hermione? – chamou o rapaz, voltando.

- É um vestiário masculino, Blaise, não é permiti...

- Você só pode estar brincando. – retrucou ele, fitando-a com os olhos estreitos.

Hermione suspirou e entrou atrás de Blaise.

O vestiário era iluminado pelas mesmas tochas que pipocavam pelo castelo. Blaise logo foi em direção à ducha mais próxima, e Hermione se sentou num dos bancos.

- E você, Hermione, já jogou quadribol?

A jovem soltou uma risada leve.

- Não... mal saí viva das aulas do primeiro ano. Harry, por sua vez, se deu bem logo de início. E Rony praticamente nasceu em cima de uma vassoura.

Dentro do boxe, Blaise riu.

- Weasley? Nascido numa vasosura? Não foi o que eu vi na época em que ele jogava pela Grifinória.

Hermione não pôde evitar e riu também.

- Ele ficava muito nervoso antes dos jogos. Em casa, com os irmãos, ele sempre voou muito bem. – ela fez uma pausa. – E você, quando começou a jogar?

- Um pouco em casa, antes de vir para Hogwarts, mas aprendi mesmo a jogar no segundo ano. No terceiro, entrei para o time como batedor.

- Ah, nada como a revolta dos treze anos para despertar desejos de acertas as pessoas com balaços voadores.

O riso de Blaise ecoou pelo vestiário.

- Vai me dizer que você nunca quis acertar ninguém com um daqueles?

- Se dissesse, estaria mentindo.

- Exato.

Hermione escutou o rapaz desligar a ducha, e se perguntou se ele tinha pego a...

- Toalha? – disse ele, com meio corpo para fora do boxe, ostentando um sorriso pidão.

A jovem bufou e foi até uma prateleira onde haviam pilhas e pilhas de toalhas secas. Pegou uma e atirou-a para Blaise.

- Obrigado. – disse ele, saindo em seguida com a toalha amarrada na cintura.

Neste momento, Hermione se deu conta da situação em que estava. Ela estava num vestiário vazio, à noite, esperando o homem pelo qual estava apaixonada terminar seu banho. Quis bater a própria cabeça na parede.

- Blaise, eu preciso ir, os meninos devem estar se perguntando aonde eu estou.

- Eu já estou terminando, fique aí me fazendo companhia.

Hermione suspirou, amaldiçoando a si mesma. Blaise olhou em volta, e, notando que não tinha trazido uma muda de roupa, tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e fez um movimento.

As roupas apareceram poucos minutos depois, e se penduraram no cabideiro exatamente ao lado da jovem grifinória. Hermione, ao ver o que estava prestes a acontecer, fez menção de sair dali. A esta altura Blaise já estava a centímetros dela, com as duas mãos apoiadas na parede e a garota entre seus braços. Hermione sentiu o cheiro de sabonete da pele do rapaz e o calor do banho quente que a pele dele emanava. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, quase encostando seu peito no dela.

Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo ali. E, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Blaise pegou as roupas e se encaminhou para o boxe novamente.

Hermione suspirou longamente e refreou o instinto de deixar seu corpo escorregar até o chão. Aquele desgraçado estava provocando-a, e ela não tinha sequer a presença de espírito de se livrar disso.

A verdade é que ela não queria se livrar de nada daquilo. Com Blaise seminu à sua frente, tudo o que Hermione queria era descobrir qual o gosto dos lábios do rapaz e que cheiro tinha seu pescoço. Ela passou as mãos no rosto, subitamente se dando conta do quão cansada estava.

Com a cena de momentos atrás ainda se repetindo em sua mente, ela decidiu que também jogaria aquele jogo. Constatou, com um sorriso, que Blaise encontraria uma adversária à altura.


	6. Capítulo 6

Com o fim do ano, se aproximava também o fim do outono, a chegada do inverno e o feriado de Natal. Hermione ainda não tinha decidido se passaria o feriado em casa ou em Hogwarts, mas deixaria aquilo para depois. Ocupada com o cargo de monitora-chefe, ela deixara passar algumas horas de estudo e aulas bem importantes. Agora, fazia o que podia para recuperar o tempo perdido.

A situação de Blaise não estava muito diferente. Vivia trombando com Hermione em suas saídas e chegadas de aulas e idas à biblioteca. O inverno que ele tanto amava havia chegado, se instalado, e ele sequer teve tempo de apreciá-lo. O capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina estava sedento por novas jogadas, os professores vinham lhe cobrando presença nas aulas, sua irmã perguntava-lhe incessantemente onde ele pretendia passar o feriado. Blaise, nesse ínterim, transitava pelo castelo se escondendo como um procurado de Azkaban.

Finalmente, chegou o último dia antes do feriado. Centenas de alunos pegaram o Expresso de Hogwarts para voltar para casa e passar o Natal com suas famílias, mas alguns haviam decidido ficar. Os do sétimo ano, principalmente, na esperança de aproveitarem um pouco mais de seu último ano na escola.

Ao ver pela janela o fluxo de crianças saindo do castelo, Hermione suspirou longamente. Hogwarts ficaria vazia, é verdade, mas com isso viria uma tranqüilidade que ela adorava. Professores e funcionários relaxavam, como se estivessem passando o feriado em casa e não em seu local de trabalho. Eram pequenas férias, muito merecidas por todos.

Neste primeiro momento de tranqüilidade em muito tempo, Hermione se deu conta do quão cansada estava. Se afastou da janela, olhou em volta e foi até o tapete felpudo à frente da lareira, se deitando nele e fechando os olhos.

Longos minutos se passaram até que ela ouviu uma movimentação logo adiante, indicando que alguém havia acabado de entrar no dormitório. Esse alguém caminhou lentamente até o tapete e se deitou ao lado da jovem, soltando um suspiro. Hermione percebeu, com um sorriso leve, que esse alguém também estava sentindo agora o peso de semanas de agitação.

- Se você se ver no túnel, fique longe da luz. – disse Blaise, baixinho.

Ela abriu os olhos ligeiramente, o suficiente para observar o rapaz deitado ao seu lado com um braço por cima dos olhos. Ele percebeu, e com um sorriso maroto moveu o corpo para apoiar a cabeça na barriga dela.

- E agora? O que vai fazer? – perguntou ele, de olhos fechados, se deliciando com a calma de tudo.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, e isso é _tão _bom.

- Decidiu não ir para casa neste Natal?

- Está brincando? É meu último ano em Hogwarts. Quero aproveitar ao máximo.

Um sorriso leve apareceu no rosto de Blaise.

- Eu tenho algumas idéias para isso, mas acho que não combinam muito com o seu conceito de "aproveitar ao máximo".

- É, eu também acho que não. – Hermione pensou um pouco, e escondeu um sorriso diabólico. – Na verdade, talvez. Nunca se sabe.

Blaise levantou a cabeça e a fitou.

- "Talvez"? Jura? Uau, Hermione, você mudou.

A jovem continuava de olhos fechados, disfarçando a expressão zombeteira.

- Isso te incomoda?

- Não mesmo.

- Bom.

Um silêncio tranqüilo se estabeleceu entre os dois. Hermione, sem pensar, pousou a mão na cabeça de Blaise e começou a mover seus dedos por entre as mechas negras.

- É, lady Granger, vamos ficar só nós dois aqui o feriado inteiro. Você acha que vamos ter muitos problemas?

- Com certeza. Conviver com você sempre foi um desafio.

Blaise sorriu.

- Era o que eu pensava. Quem você acha que vai sobreviver no final, eu ou você?

- Eu, com certeza. Sempre fui mais perigosa que você.

O rapaz sonserino riu, e num movimento rápido moveu seu corpo para cima do de Hermione. Ele podia sentir o coração dela acelerando sobre seu peito e sua respiração compassada. Blaise aproximou a boca do ouvido dela, e sussurrou:

- Vamos ver, lady Granger.

Ela não reagiu como ele esperava. Não tentou se desvencilhar, nem desviou o rosto. Pelo contrário, o sorriso que ostentava seu rosto era de que ela realmente era a mais perigosa ali.

Vendo a situação em que se encontrava como uma oportunidade a não ser desperdiçada, Hermione passou as mãos pelo cabelo e o ergueu acima da cabeça, deixando o pescoço nu totalmente à mostra. Em seguida baixou o braço, levando a mão até a cintura de Blaise. Com um leve movimento, ela puxou minimamente a camiseta que ele usava e encostou as pontas dos dedos na pele quente da cintura do sonserino. Era um toque ínfimo, mas provocou em Blaise um arrepio que lhe percorreu toda a espinha. Antes que não pudesse mais se controlar, o rapaz tratou de sair dali o quanto antes. Se esforçou para dar um sorrisinho amarelo e saiu de cima de Hermione, ficando em pé e indo para seu quarto. A jovem grifinória apenas continuou deitada, adorando ver o colega de cargo pego desprevenido.

Blaise entrou no quarto e desabou em sua cama. O que tinha sido aquilo? Hermione claramente não estava para brincadeira. Ou estava até demais, e era isso que o preocupava. Era ótimo provocá-la quando tudo que ela fazia era se esquivar e enrubescer, mas aquele tipo de reação...

Ele tinha que reconhecer que um dos motivos pelo qual tinha graça provocá-la porque ela era estonteantemente bonita. Não era exatamente um sacrifício chegar perto, tocar sua pele e usar todo o charme possível para fazê-la perder a linha.

Mas agora que sentia a própria arma contra si, Blaise não achava tão legal. Hermione, por algum motivo, agora sabia que era bonita e sabia que podia deixá-lo louco. Com um estreitar de olhos, ele se deu conta de que ela estava jogando com ele. Brincando, como uma fera confiante faz com presa.

Lançando um olhar furioso para a porta como se Hermione estivesse parada ali, Blaise decidiu jogar com todas as armas que tinha. E eles veriam quem era o mais perigoso.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, Blaise estava sozinho na sala comunal. Ocupava-se com seus próprios afazeres, mas sua mente se voltava o tempo todo para a colega de cargo. "Maldita grifinória", pensou ele, irritado, passando as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos.

Como que respondendo a seu chamado, Hermione entrou pelo quadro alguns minutos depois. Seus longos cabelos estavam bagunçados e, a julgar pelas roupas de frio que usava, ela havia estado fora do castelo.

- Nossa, você não acreditaria no frio que está fazendo lá fora. – disse ela, se livrando do gorro e do cachecol.

- Treino de quadribol da Grifinória? – perguntou Blaise.

- Sim. Harry sempre quer a opinião de Rony, e as meninas foram porque não tinham nada melhor a fazer. – riu ela, se levantando em seguida. – Agora eu só quero tomar um banho quente, para ver se recupero a sensibilidade do meu rosto.

Blaise a observou sumir atrás da porta do quarto da Grifinória e se levantou para atiçar o fogo na lareira. Estava frio, e ele vinha pensando seriamente na possibilidade de dormir no tapete felpudo à frente do fogo. Pensando na neve que caía lá fora e no calor aconchegante da sala comunal, o rapaz se viu de repente com vontade de tomar uma caneca enorme de chocolate quente. Julgou que Hermione também gostaria de uma e saiu, tomando o caminho da cozinha do castelo.

Quando voltou, trazendo as duas canecas de chocolate já não tão quente, Blaise notou que Hermione não tinha aparecido na sala comunal. Deixou a sua caneca numa mesinha e foi até o quarto da jovem. Quando estava a milímetros de tocar na maçaneta, a porta se abriu e Hermione saiu de repente, trombando violentamente com ele.

- Blaise! – exclamou ela. Seu pijama estava todo ensopado de chocolate quente.

Atônito, ele procurou em si mesmo alguma sujeira. Alguns respingos haviam atingido seu suéter, mas nada grave. O chocolate devia gostar de Hermione.

- Me desculpe, Hermione. Eu não escutei você chegando.

Enquanto deixava a caneca vazia num canto, Blaise temeu que a jovem grifinória estivesse furiosa. Quando voltou a ela, no entanto, ela estava tranqüila.

- O chocolate te queimou?

- Não, não. Na verdade, só lamento o fato de ter perdido o meu único pijama quente.

Sentindo uma leve culpa pesando em suas costas, Blaise pensou um pouco.

- Ok, fique aqui. Eu tenho uma solução.

Hermione o viu sair apressado para o próprio quarto, enquanto ela esperava. Quando voltou, ele tinha um tecido dobrado nas mãos.

- É o meu suéter mais confortável, e é enorme. Você vai gostar de dormir com ele, experimente.

Hermione riu levemente, e fechou a porta para se trocar. Rapidamente se livrou do pijama sujo, vestiu um short preto de malha justa e uma leve blusa de alcinhas finas, e experimentou o suéter de Blaise. Era de lã azul-escura, com mangas compridas e uma gola grande que escorregava do ombro de Hermione se ela não se cuidasse. De fato, a peça era enorme e chegava à metade da coxa da jovem. Não era uma vestimenta para sair, obviamente, mas era perfeita para lhe manter quente naquelas noites de inverno. Com um sorriso denunciando seus pensamentos, ela segurou a gola do suéter e cheirou-a levemente. Uma fragrância masculina que ela bem conhecia se desprendia dali, e Hermione teve que controlar o impulso de ir direto para a sua cama e dormir aspirando aquele cheiro.

Quando saiu para a sala comunal, a jovem encontrou Blaise sentado à frente da lareira. Ele escutou seus passos e virou a cabeça para vê-la se aproximar.

- Confortável, não?

- Muito. – disse ela, aninhando-se numa poltrona próxima.

- Eu apenas o uso em invernos realmente rigorosos, por motivos óbvios. Mas ficou bem em você. – sorriu ele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, aproveitando a tranqüilidade da noite. Hermione, parcialmente deitada num sofá para dois, encostou a cabeça numa almofada e fechou os olhos para escutar o crepitar do fogo. Blaise aproveitou a chance e se pôs a observá-la, imerso em pensamentos.

Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e espalhados pelos ombros, caindo em mechas lisas que terminavam em cachos grandes e bem definidos. Das mãos dela, juntas diante de seu peito, ele só podia ver as pontas dos dedos. As longas mangas do suéter escondiam o resto. Na verdade, vê-la usando uma de suas peças de roupas lhe dava uma satisfação incomum. As bonitas pernas estavam mais à mostra do que o normal devido ao comprimento do suéter, e a gola larga tinha caído deixando um ombro da jovem à mostra.

- Pare de me observar, Zabini.

Hermione abriu os olhos, lançando-lhe um olhar divertido.

- Eu não estava observando você.

- Ah, não? – Hermione se levantou do sofá e caminhou pelo tapete até a poltrona de Blaise. Usando todo o seu auto-controle, o rapaz estava decidido a não mostrar o quanto estava alarmado e ficou imóvel.

A jovem grifinória chegou bem perto dele, apoiando o joelho no espaço entre suas pernas. Blaise lançou apenas um olhar de relance para a coxa dela, e levantou o queixo para olhá-la nos olhos. Temia perder o controle a qualquer segundo.

Hermione deixou que o suéter continuasse caído de seu ombro, e passou uma mão no cabelo. Estreitando os olhos e sorrindo maliciosamente, perguntou:

- Você não estava me observando?

Blaise não respondeu, fixo nos olhos dela e no próprio auto-controle. Por mais que ele quisesse tirá-la dali e levá-la para seu quarto, havia um ego a preservar.

Ainda olhando-o nos olhos, a jovem cheirou a gola do suéter como havia feito no quarto.

- Perfume seu?

- Não sei. – Blaise se esforçava para não sucumbir aos próprios instintos, e assumiu uma postura de desafio.

- Deixe-me ver. – Hermione aproximou o rosto do dele, e por um momento fugaz Blaise pensou que tinha ganhado a batalha de egos. Decepcionou-se no último segundo, quando ela meneou a cabeça e aproximou o nariz de seu pescoço. Manteve-se ali por momentos que pareceram eternos a Blaise. Resistir _àquilo _não era fácil.

- E então? – perguntou ele, quando ela afastou o rosto.

- É o seu perfume que está na gola. Então, você estava me observando ou não?

Blaise sentiu uma onda de desafio percorrer sua espinha. Ele ia virar o jogo.

- Estava, Hermione. – ela continuava imóvel, mas algo no brilho de seus olhos mostrou a ele que a jovem tinha sido pega de surpresa. – Porque você é linda e eu mal consigo resistir a você vestida no meu suéter.

Ele levantou uma das mãos e a segurou pela cintura, enquanto a outra percorria lentamente o caminho do quadril de Hermione. Por fim, num movimento ágil, desviou a garota e levantou-se da poltrona.

- E agora, eu vou deixar você aqui. Boa noite, Lady. – disse ele, já virado de costas indo em direção ao quarto da Sonserina, deixando uma Hermione boquiaberta e indignada na sala comunal.

* * *

Apesar da ferida em seu orgulho, Hermione dormiu com o suéter de Blaise. Na verdade, aspirava a cada minuto o cheiro do rapaz impregnado no tecido, enquanto pensava numa maneira de tirá-lo do controle.

Na manhã seguinte, ela decidiu fazer uma visita à Torre da Grifinória e pedir por sugestões. Acabou absorta em conversas com Luna, Gina, Rony, Harry e todos os seus outros amigos, esquecendo-se completamente de Blaise. Ver os antigos colegas de dormitório foi bom e deixou Hermione de bom humor. Tanto que, quando voltou a pensar em Blaise, no caminho para o dormitório dos monitores-chefes, ela estava se decidindo se continuaria com aquele embate de egos entre os dois. Apesar de ser muito divertido vê-lo exasperado, toda aquela função demandava tempo, paciência e esforço.

Chegando ao dormitório, Hermione encontrou a sala comunal vazia. Foi direto ao quarto do colega de cargo, onde ele, sentado na cabeceira da cama, começava a se servir de uma cesta cheia de bolinhos e salgados recém-feitos.

- Eu ia guardar para você, juro.

Hermione riu e se sentou no lugar indicado pelo rapaz, ao lado dele.

- Sabe do que eu me lembrei, vindo para cá? – disse ela, se servindo de um salgado. – Os monitores-chefes têm um banheiro privativo enorme, em algum lugar do castelo.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Blaise, entre uma mordida e outra. – Costumava ir lá nadar.

- E nunca me contou nada? Você é inacreditável! – reclamou ela, sem fazer a menor menção de ir embora ou se afastar dele.

- Eu ia lá antes de te conhecer, e depois parei de ir para não ficar com peso na consciência de não te levar junto.

Hermione o fitou com leve irritação.

- Me contar teria sido mais simples.

- Ah, sabe-se lá o que você ia fazer com o lugar.

Blaise sorriu levemente ante o resmungo da jovem, que ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Nadar, você disse?

- Sim. A banheira de lá é do tamanho de uma piscina. É aquecida, perfumada e tudo o mais.

Hermione ficou quieta, fitando o bolinho que tinha nas mãos. Depois olhou para Blaise. E para as próprias mãos. E para Blaise de novo. O rapaz bufou.

- Você realmente precisa aprender a pedir coisas, Granger. – ele lhe lançou um olhar irritado, mas ela manteve o sorriso pidão. – Ok, eu levo você lá.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, imersos em pensamentos. Num dado ponto, se entreolharam e imediatamente souberam que estava pensando a mesma coisa.

- Pegue seu maiô. – disse Blaise.

Hermione sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder. Deu um sorriso enorme e pulou da cama, indo para seu próprio quarto. Minutos mais tarde, os dois saíam da sala comunal. Hermione carregava no bolso da calça alguns itens diminuídos, como a sua toalha e uma roupa de banho.

Chegando lá, Hermione ficou encantada. O banheiro era todo em um mármore claro que brilhava dourado à luz dos archotes flamejantes. Havia alguns boxes em um lado do aposento, provavelmente contendo chuveiros e toaletes. Um bloco de mármore enorme ao lado da entrada fazia as vezes de banco, e no centro do banheiro estava a grande banheira. Era funda e possuía várias torneiras ao seu redor, cada uma com uma combinação diferente de pedras ornamentando-as. Ao erguer o rosto, Hermione se deparou com um quadro retratando uma bela sereia que dormia numa pedra. Imediatamente se lembrou de que fora naquele banheiro que Harry desvendara o enigma do ovo de dragão do Torneio Tribruxo. Quando comentou o fato com Blaise, o rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha.

- E quem deu autorização ao Potter para usar esse banheiro?

Hermione respondeu enquanto entrava num dos boxes para se trocar.

- Diggory.

- Interessante saber que o grande herói de Hogwarts teve ajuda naquele Torneio. – respondeu Blaise, também se trocando.

Hermione não disse nada, preferindo o silêncio a iniciar uma discussão com Blaise por causa de Harry. É claro que defenderia o amigo até o fim do mundo, mas ela mesma reconhecia que Harry havia tido ajuda demais no Torneio Tribruxo. Ela, inclusive, havia sido uma das últimas a saber da dica de Cedrico Diggory. Aparentemente, Rony e Harry a conheciam bem e sabiam que ela não permitiria.

Quando terminou de vestir o maiô e saiu do boxe, a jovem grifinória encontrou Blaise, de calção comprido, já mexendo em algumas torneiras. Ele sorriu e fez um gesto para ela se aproximar.

- Venha aqui ver isso.

Quando chegou perto, Hermione viu que cada torneira acionava um líquido diferente, com uma variedade enorme de cheiros e cores. Ela e Blaise percorreram quase todas, testando cada uma e brincando com as bolhas que suas águas perfumadas produziam. Quando a banheira se encheu totalmente, desligaram as torneiras e entraram na água quente.

A sensação foi maravilhosa. Fazia tempo que Hermione não entrava numa piscina, principalmente numa aquecida e perfumada. Mergulhou e movimentou seus braços e pernas, saboreando a textura da água com a pele. Blaise havia entrado antes dela, e agora nadava à sua volta.

- Uma pena eu não me lembrar desse lugar antes.

- É, uma pena mesmo. Eu sempre pensava em você quando vinha aqui aproveitar essa banheira enorme sozinho. – disse Blaise, num tom irônico para provocar Hermione.

A jovem atirou água no sonserino em represália.

- Você disse que não vinha aqui!

Blaise não se deu ao trabalho de responder, soltando uma vigorosa gargalhada diante da indignação de Hermione. Ela mesma sorria levemente, jogando água no rosto dele e tentando alcançá-lo.

- O que vai fazer, me bombardear com alguma de suas fórmulas? – disse ele, nadando para longe dela.

- Não. – Hermione encontrou apoio numa das paredes da banheira e impeliu o corpo para frente, atingindo Blaise. – Vou afogá-lo.

Com as duas mãos apoiadas nos ombros do rapaz, ela o empurrava com toda a força para baixo. Funcionava até o ponto em que a altura de Blaise lhe proporcionava dar impulso no fundo da banheira e voltar rapidamente à superfície. Apesar de não estar nem perto de se afogar, o rapaz começou a engolir mais água perfumada do que gostaria.

- Ok, agora chega! – gritou ele, antes de submergir de novo.

Embaixo d'água, Blaise enlaçou firmemente a cintura de Hermione e a prendeu junto ao corpo, trazendo-a para baixo consigo. Ela se debateu e lutou, mas o rapaz não afrouxou o abraço nem quando os dois emergiram.

Em meio à luta acirrada, os dois jovens acabaram dando um encontrão na parede da piscina e pararam. Hermione estava mais perto de Blaise do que nunca, presa firmemente pelos braços do rapaz. Tinha as duas mãos na base do pescoço dele, perfeitamente consciente de que quase todo o seu corpo estava encostado no dele.

Blaise sabia que aquilo poderia ser constrangedor e desconfortável, mas não conseguia se afastar da grifinória. Como se toda a sua noção de comportamento apropriado tivesse sumido, ele seguiu sua única vontade naquele momento. Aproximou o rosto lentamente, meneando a cabeça e passando sua bochecha na dela. Traçou uma linha do pescoço dela com seu nariz, sentindo a maciez da pele da jovem e o seu cheiro, misturado com as outras fragrâncias da banheira. Desceu o rosto até a curva do ombro de Hermione, apenas sentindo a pele dela com a sua própria.

Hermione, nesse meio tempo, subiu as mãos para o pescoço dele, e em seguida o rosto. Sentiu as mechas negras se entrelaçando suavemente por entre seus dedos e a pele quente da nuca. Mantendo uma das mãos no cabelo dele, ela desceu a outra para os ombros fortes. Passou dali para o peito e para as costas, sentindo cada músculo e cada curva.

- Uaaaaaaau!

Os jovens se separaram bruscamente, fazendo um estardalhaço na água. Olhando em volta, viram a Murta Que Geme sentada tranquilamente no... nada.

- Murta! – rosnou Blaise, tossindo brevemente alguns goles de água perfumada que engolira com o susto.

- Peguei vocês no flagra! – a garota levantou o rosto e soltou uma gargalhada infantil. – Oooh, o Filch não vai gostar nada, nada, de saber o que vocês andam fazendo no banheiro dos monitores-chefes.

- Para começar, - disse Hermione, apoiando os braços na borda da banheiro e içando seu corpo para fora. – nós somos monitores-chefes. E eu nunca soube de nenhuma regra que impedisse a presença de mais de um monitor-chefe aqui.

A Murta deu um sorriso descrente.

- Sim, claro. _Aí sim_ o Filch vai aprovar vocês dois aqui, fazendo o que estavam fazendo.

- Nós não estávamos fazendo nada! – disse Blaise, também saindo da piscina.

- Zabini, Zabini. – suspirou a garota fantasma. – Sempre foi tão bom assisti-lo nos seus banhos aqui.

Blaise estreitou os olhos, se cobrindo com uma toalha.

- Depravada.

- Ok, Murta. Vai lá contar tudo ao Filch. Nós vamos ser retirados do cargo e, olhe que pena, Blaise não poderá mais vir aqui tomar seus banhos. – retrucou Hermione, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

A fantasma olhou para Blaise com uma cara assustada de quem nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Voltou-se, furiosa, para Hermione.

- Odeio todas vocês, meninas de Hogwarts, que ficam aí se aproveitando dos maravilhosos rapazes daqui! Ah, se no meu tempo eu fosse mais esperta...

Virando as costas para eles, ela descreveu uma curva no ar e foi direto para uma privada, desaparecendo por ela e espalhando água em volta.

- Bom, - disse Hermione, enrolando o corpo numa toalha e sorrindo. – agora, você definitivamente precisa se manter vindo aqui.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Blaise não parava se repassar, em sua cabeça, as cenas da noite anterior. Queria _tanto _repetir aquilo. Ele precisava tentar Hermione de uma vez por todas, porque já não aguentava mais se ater às provocações. O rapaz havia acabado de sair do banho. Vestiu uma calça jeans e estava com a mão a caminho da camiseta quando parou, mudando de idéia, e foi para a sala comunal. Ia brincar mais um pouquinho.

A colega de cargo estava lá, sentada perto da lareira lendo um dos manuscritos antigos que tanto gostava. Assim que entrou, Blaise sentiu com satisfação o olhar dela sobre seu peito nu.

- Não está se esquecendo de nada, Blaise? – perguntou ela, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele fingiu uma certa confusão inicial, e em seguida pôs a mão na barriga.

- O quê... ah, você diz sobre eu estar sem camiseta? – o rapaz deu seu melhor sorriso descompromissado. – Eu estava com calor.

Os olhos de Hermione relampejaram na direção da janela, vislumbrando a nevasca lá fora.

- Calor. Certo. – ela pareceu pensar um pouco, deixou de lado os manuscritos e se levantou, indo até seu quarto. – É, você tem razão. Tem estado um pouco calor, eu mesma tenho dormido quase nua ultimamente.

Disfarçando um sorriso, Hermione deixou a sala comunal e se fechou em seu quarto. Blaise, por um momento, ficou de boca aberta e se perdeu em fantasias. Em seguida, percebeu que aquela era exatamente a intenção de Hermione e estreitou os olhos, indignado com a esperteza da garota.

Num impulso, Blaise se dirigiu ao quarto de Hermione. Entrou sem bater, e a encontrou deitada na cama lendo um livro calmamente. A jovem levantou os olhos para ele, mas não disse uma palavra enquanto ele se aproximava.

A princípio, Blaise estava irritado e bufava levemente. Mas Hermione o fitava com um olhar calmo e divertido, como que dizendo-o que aquilo tudo era uma brincadeira. Os dois não desviaram o olhar, a não ser quando Hermione fechou o livro e o colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

O stress de Blaise foi diminuindo gradativamente, acalmado pelo olhar tranqüilo da garota. O canto de seus lábios se curvou levemente para cima, num princípio de sorriso que logo se concretizou. Fitando o rosto de Hermione, o rapaz entrou num retrospecto dos momentos vividos com ela e achou graça. A jovem era impaciente, orgulhosa e petulante. Era uma das garotas mais inteligentes que ele já conhecera, e adorava jogar esse aspecto na cara dele. Desafiava-o constantemente, inclusive. Sua postura defensiva sempre o instigava a provocá-la cada vez mais, cutucando a fera impetuosa que havia nela. Ele quase sempre saía ferido física ou moralmente desses embates, mas era o que o mantinha interessado nela. O simples fato de ela ser uma adversária à altura.

Blaise deu alguns passos em direção à cama e parou ao lado de Hermione, abaixando o corpo e apoiando uma das mãos na cabeceira de madeira da cama. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, apoiando a outra mão no espaço ao lado de Hermione e quase encostando seu nariz no dela.

- Mas afinal, - o rapaz tentou se manter sério, mas não conseguiu conter o riso que lhe veio. – qual é a das duas caligrafias?

Dessa vez não houve arremesso de livros. Hermione riu abertamente, reconhecendo a graça da situação e principalmente, da pergunta. Sentando-se ereta na cama, com Blaise ainda muito próximo de seu rosto, ela chegou ainda mais perto. Ainda sorrindo, tocou o nariz do rapaz com o seu próprio e encostou sua testa na dele. Os olhos de Blaise estavam mais perto do que nunca, com aquele tom azul-escuro incomum, e ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seus lábios.

De repente, a atenção dos dois foi voltada para o som de vozes na sala comunal. Apenas Harry e Rony sabiam como entrar ali, e logo as vozes se tornaram reconhecíveis. Os rapazes chamavam por Hermione, e ela, por um momento, ficou grata por Blaise ter deixado a porta de seu quarto encostada.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, a jovem se manteve imóvel. Foi Blaise quem fez o primeiro movimento, afastando alguns milímetros o rosto dela. O sorriso sereno se manteve, e ele acenou minimamente com a cabeça em direção à porta.

Antes de sair, Hermione olhou para trás incerta do que poderia ver. Blaise havia se sentado em sua cama, e continuava com os olhos presos nela. Neles não havia arrependimento, nem constrangimento. Na verdade, havia no rosto de Blaise Zabini uma expressão satisfeita de quem compartilhava com ela um segredo que ninguém sabia o que era. Uma certa compreensão mútua, aliada à sensação de que aquilo não havia acabado ali. Tinha apenas começado.


End file.
